Love Is Bittersweet
by Firerush
Summary: Sequel of the OS "As Long As You Are Happy, I Am Happy Too" Cargan (one-sided), Lomille
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. Since some people have been wanting a sequel to my OS** _ **'As Long As You Are Happy, I Am Happy Too'**_ **for some time, I finally decided to write it. I hope you like it.**

 **Best regards**

 _ **Firerush**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show "** _ **Big Time Rush**_ **".**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Carlos's point of view:_

While Logan was showering, James and Katie appeared. They were very excited and said they finally found a girl for me. To be honest, yes, the girl - Emily - was really great. But it just didn't make sense to me. I told James and Katie that it wouldn't work. Katie reacted annoyed and then made her way to the city to meet with her mother. James' disappointment was limited. Because I wasn't interested in Emily, James took over the task of taking care of her. In other words, he invited her to a date - typical James.

Now I'm on my way back to the apartment. It's evening and I'm hungry. I enter the apartment and see Logan at the kitchenette. He hummed to himself while he prepares dinner. I go over to him and he turns around. "Hey, Carlitos. Where's James?"

I feel a slight sting. Does he like James more than me? "Why?"

He points to the oven behind him. "Because of the dinner."

Of course. That's why he asked about James. "James will not come. He has a date," I say, shrugging. Logan looks at me in disbelief, then sighs dramatically. "Well, then I did my special lasagna for nothing. Great. I could have saved this effort."

Mmmh … Logan's special lasagna, yummy. But something confuses me. Where is Kendall? I ask Logan about it and he rolls his eyes. "He's still on the road with Jo. And Mrs. Knight is in town with Katie. So-"

"We are alone," I finish his sentence, my heart pounding violently in my chest. He nods and then grins suddenly. At some point, he will kill me with that smile. "Well, Carlos, I hope you are hungry."

I have to laugh. "Logan, you know I'm always hungry."

He laughs too and turns to the oven to get the lasagna out. While he does that, a thought comes to me. I try not to think about it, but I can't help it. And before I can restrain myself, I ask, "Why don't you ask Camille if she wants to eat with us?" Why can't I shut up? Instead of looking forward to being alone with Logan, I ask for Camille. But actually the reason is clear: She makes Logan happy and I love it when he's happy. But now he doesn't look happy at all. On the contrary, he looks sad. Why? Logan sighs and shakes his head. "That would be great, of course, but her dad will never allow that. You know he doesn't like me."

"And if I ask him?"

Logan smiles sadly. "Thanks, but he'd think you just wanted to help me so I could be alone with her. You can't argue with this man." He sighs and then shakes his head. "So, enough of that. Let's eat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Carlos's point of view:_

Logan's lasagna is really awesome. It even rivals my corndogs. During the meal, we talk about everything. Then we clean up the kitchen so Mrs. Knight doesn't get angry. Logan looks at the clock. "Well, it looks like we still have time until the others are back. So what do we want to do?"

There are some examples that come to my mind, but I certainly will not suggest any of them. But after all, I have a very good idea. I grin and say, "How about a bet? We will watch a scary movie and I bet you can't stand the whole movie without screaming in fear." It's a bit mean, because everyone knows that Logan hates scary movies. But to my surprise, Logan grins and says, "Bet accepted."

Wow, since when is Logan so brave? Maybe it has something to do with Camille. Logan looks at me challengingly. "So, let's go?"

I grin. "You can bet on it!"

* * *

"How did you do that?!" I ask Logan, shocked. He looks at me and for a moment, I don't care about his answer. I only pay attention to his beautiful eyes. He smiles. "I don't think you really want to know that."

"Tell me."

His smile gets even wider. "Well, you know … Camille and I had a similar bet."

I stare at him. "What kind of bet exactly?"

He hesitates for a moment and then replies, "Well, she said if can handle the movie without hiding behind the couch in fear, she had a surprise for me."

"What kind of surprise?" I ask, noticing a second later how stupid that question really is. It's none of my business, but I just can't stop it. Logan looks at me mysteriously. "A gentleman never tells, Carlos."

"Oh, come on, Logie. Give me details."

He shakes his head. "No. And stop calling me that."

I roll my eyes and watch him turn off the TV. Then he stretches and yawns. "I'm going to sleep."

I nod to him. "Good night. I hope you won't have any nightmares."

He sticks out his tongue and I laugh. Then he waves goodbye and disappears into his and Kendall's room. I stay on the couch. On the spot, where Logan sat. I can smell his aftershave in the pillows. When Mrs. Knight and Katie show up, I decide to go to sleep. But sleep is unthinkable. Everything in my head revolves around Logan and when James comes in much later, I'm still awake. But for once, I don't feel like talking to James and pretending to be asleep, while in truth I keep thinking about Logan and his breathtaking, perfect smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Logan's point of view:_

I wake up and realize it's eight in the morning. Well, my inner clock is unbeatable and sometimes a curse. Just like today, because it's Sunday. Of course Kendall is still sleeping. Quietly, I get up, grab my cell phone and walk over to the living room. No one is here, not even Mrs. Knight. I lie down on the couch and enjoy the silence in the apartment, which unfortunately is far too rare. Then my cell phone tells me that I got a message. I open the message and read:

 _Hey, Logan,_

 _do you want to come over later? My dad is on the road until the evening._

I have to smile. Camille knows I'm an early bird.

 _Sure thing. I'll come to you after lunch. See you later._

* * *

After lunch, I get ready to go to Camille. Of course the others notice that.

"Hey, Logan, what are you doing?" James asks.

"I'm going to Camille. Her dad is gone."

Kendall and James grin.

"So you're all alone?"

I turn to Mrs. Knight. She looks a bit worried. Why? "Yes, I think so. Is that bad?"

She hesitates and looks as if she wants to say something, but then she shakes her head and begins to clear the dishes. Confused, I turn back to Kendall and James, who are still grinning at me for some reason. I decide to leave. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you, buddy. And have a lot of fun." Kendall looks at me with a strange look and James continues to grin. The whole thing is too much for me and I quickly leave the apartment. Man, sometimes the guys are really weird.

* * *

I stand in front of Camille's apartment and knock. One second later the door is opened. Camille is beaming at me. "Hey, there you are."

I grin. "Man, that was really fast."

She shrugs. "Yes, I was right at the door. But don't think I've been standing here for over ten minutes, waiting for you …"

"Ah, yes," I answer with a laugh and go inside. Before I sit down on the couch, I scan the apartment with my eyes. "And you're absolutely sure your dad won't be back until the evening?"

"Yes."

I nod in relief and fall on the couch. Camille sits next to me.

"I'm glad I'm here. The guys were really strange. Even Mrs. Knight."

"Why?" Camille looks at me curiously. I shrug. "I would like to know that too. I told them I was going to see you and then suddenly Kendall and James started to grin so stupidly and Mrs. Knight looked worried."

Camille is silent for a moment, thinking about my words. Meanwhile, I pull her closer to me and put my arms around her. I could do that all day. Finally, Camille shrugs and says, "I don't know why they behaved like that. But that's not important right now."

"And what's important then?" I ask her, though I'm sure I already know the answer. She leans over to me and says softly, "That we're alone."

I kiss her. She replies and for the first moment, my head is completely empty. Only Camille can do that. After a short time, my kiss becomes more demanding, but that doesn't seem to bother her. I pull her closer to me so she is sitting on my lap. I loosen my lips from hers and start kissing her neck. I can feel her shudder and smile into me. She begins to gently scratch the back of my neck. That makes me shudder. My hands are crawling along her sides. More than once she flinches, squirms slightly in my arms. I know exactly why. It's Camille's biggest secret. There are only three people here in L.A. who know about it. Her dad, Jo and me. But unlike the other two, I'm the only one who takes advantage of that - sometimes. She holds my hands tight and looks at me with a look that clearly says, _'Don't even think about it!'_

I smile apologetically and kiss her again. Slowly she lets go of my hands. This time I don't tease her and put my hands on her hips. But just before I can put them under her top, Camille breaks away from me. I look at her questioningly. "Everything okay?"

She nods smiling and gets up. I'm confused until she takes my hand and says softly, "Come with me."

"Okay," I reply, following her down the hall. I know exactly what she's up to as she leads me to her room. And I have nothing against it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Logan's point of view:_

I'm relaxed. I turn my head to the side and look at Camille. She seems relaxed too. I reach out and touch her back. I gently start to stroke it until she turns around to me. She's beaming at me. "You were great."

I grin. Camille looks at me expectantly. I'm still silent. She squints her eyes. "Don't you want to say something too?"

"Um … thank you?"

She looks at me indignantly and I start to laugh. Then I bend down to her and say softly, "I'm just kidding. You were fantastic, unique. That was the best thing I've ever-"

"Okay, that's enough," she says, rolling her eyes. "You idiot."

I wink at her and kiss her briefly. Then I pull her to me so that she lies with her back on my chest. She looks at me curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I want to be close to you," I answer. She grins. "Still not enough?" She teases, and I roll my eyes. "You would like that," I mumble to myself, and Camille laughs. Grinning, I put my hands around her waist. "You make fun of me, right?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Is that a problem for you?" She teases me again. Okay, if she wants it that way … "No, not for me. But maybe for _you_."

"Why should that be a problem for me?" She asks, confused.

"That's why," I say, tickling her. She laughs immediately and tries to get away from me, but I won't let that happen. Man, she has the sweetest and funniest laugh ever. At some point I have pity and release her from the little torture. Camille looks at me with a glowing look and I expect she'll slap me. But instead she pulls me to her and kisses me impetuously. Okay, I really didn't expect that. I'm confused, but I return the kiss. Then suddenly I feel her tickle my ribs. This spot is the worst for me.

"Did you really think it would be so easy for you?" She asks, amused. I want to answer her, but I don't even have the strength to fight back. I just lie there and laugh my soul out of my body.

"Ohh, your laugh is so sweet, Logie," Camille teases, making it all worse for me. Luckily, she soon releases me. I straighten up and look at her reproachfully. "Not cool, Camille."

She laughs. "Oh, come on. After all, you started it. And I like to take revenge."

"Oh, really?" I attack her again and tickle her from head to toe this time. "Yeah, I like revenge too," I say with a laugh. At that moment, my cellphone rings. I stop torturing Camille and turn around to pick it up. It's Kendall. "Hey, Kendall. What's up?"

"Hey, buddy. Tell me, are you still with Camille?"

"Yes, I am."

Kendall is silent for a moment, then he says, "Then you should come back quickly."

"Why?"

"Logan … did you look at the clock?"

Confused, I look at Camille's alarm clock. "Oh no …" It's already eight o'clock in the evening! Am I really here for so long?

"Mom is pretty upset. You know the rules. It doesn't matter if we are not there at dinner, but at least we have to let her know."

"Yes, Kendall. I know. I'll be right there."

"OK. Oh, Logan?"

"Yes?" I ask, annoyed.

"You know we have to be in the studio tomorrow at seven, right?"

I groan. I forgot that too. "Yes, of course. See you soon." I hang up and get dressed quickly. Then I run to the bathroom and check my appearance. I comb my hair and wash my face. Camille is standing in the doorway of her room. I go to her and put my arms around her. "I'm sorry."

She smiles. "It's okay. There was a lot of fun."

I kiss her goodbye. For a moment, I forget that I am probably in trouble and can only think of Camille. Then the kiss is over. I smile at her and stroke her cheek. "I'll call you."

She nods and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she says softly, "Good night, Logan."

I swallow hard. I don't want to go, but I have to. I look her straight in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replies. I give her my best smile, then I leave her apartment. Hopefully I won't get too much trouble …


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Logan's point of view:_

I open the door of our apartment and storm into it. "I'm here!" I gasp, looking around. James and Carlos sit in front of the TV and look at me in amazement. Kendall is sitting in a corner and is about to tune his guitar. Katie and Mrs. Knight do the dishes. Mrs. Knight looks at me sternly. "Ah, there you are. There is something to eat in the microwave for you." Her tone should sound friendly, but that's wrong. I swallow. "Yes, um, thank you. I … I'm sorry."

"I'd like to know what Camille and you did."

I'm silent. I can't tell them. Mrs. Knight sighs deeply. "Logan, I think it would be better if you didn't meet Camille the next few days because-"

"What?! Why?" I can't believe she just said that. "Just because I came too late and didn't call?!"

Mrs. Knight shakes her head. "There is another reason." She looks at Katie. "Katie, go to your room, please."

"No. I want to hear that."

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight says loudly and Katie sighs annoyed. "Fine." She leaves, angry. Mrs. Knight waits until she finally disappears into her room, then she says to me, "Logan, I'll ask you a question now and I want you to answer me absolutely honestly."

"Which question?"

A short pause, then, "Are you sleeping with Camille?"

She knows! "Um … well … No, we-"

"Logan!"

My patience is over. "Yes, damn it! It's true. And today we did it again! That's why I'm too late. Are you all satisfied now?!"

Mrs. Knight sighs deeply. "No, I'm not. And I think Camille's father isn't satisfied either."

"You … you called him?" I ask in shock. She nods. "Of course."

"No!" I'm getting dizzy.

"What's the problem? It doesn't matter if you do it or not. It's your business," Kendall says, frowning. I shake my head. "That's not what it is about! Camille and I kept it a secret because of Mr. Roberts. He hates me. If he knows, he'll do anything to take Camille away from me!"

Silence. Then a thought comes to me. "You knew about it."

They look at me uncomfortably and Kendall finally asks, "What makes you think that?"

"When I mentioned today that I'm going to Camille, you all behaved strangely. Why?"

Kendall and James swallow and look over to Carlos. Suddenly everything is clear to me. "You?!" I yell at Carlos, who stares at me in fright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Carlos's point of view:_

"I'm sorry, Logan! I didn't want that."

"What did you do?!" He yells at me. I'm close to the tears. "I … you made such a hint about yourself and Camille yesterday. I wanted to know what you meant by that, but you didn't want to tell me. I thought Kendall would know about it because you are so close. So I asked him and James was there too. And …"

"And what?!"

"And I said what we all thought," Kendall says. Logan stares at him silently. Kendall continues, "Mom heard us when we talked about it. She asked us if that was true and we said yes."

"Why do you have to keep getting involved in things that are none of your business?!" Logan yells at us.

"It's not our fault," Kendall says, slightly angry. "If you had told us about it from the beginning, we would have helped you. But instead you kept it a secret. If anyone is to blame, it's you."

"Thanks, guys. Because of you, I probably lost the love of my life." Now there is no anger or hate on his face, but endless sadness. He turns away from us.

"Logan …" Kendall tries to calm him down, but Logan shakes his head. "Leave me alone! I don't want to see you anymore!" There are tears now on his face. Mrs. Knight wants to hug him, but he breaks free and storms into his room while his cell phone falls out of his pocket. Mrs. Knight picks it up and sighs. I look over at Kendall and James. Both are shocked and I can see that they are asking themselves the same question, which also buzzes in my head: _What did we do?!_

* * *

 _Camille's point of view:_

After Logan left, I start removing the traces of our 'action'. First I take a shower, then I change my bed. After that, nothing indicates that anything happened here. Satisfied, I go to the kitchen and prepare the dinner. I eat alone because Dad is still not there. Meanwhile, I keep looking at my phone. I'm waiting for a call from Logan, telling me if he got into trouble or not. But there is no call …

* * *

My dad comes in.

"Hi, Dad. Are you hungry? I have something to eat for you."

"Thanks."

While he eats, it's silent. Again and again I control my cell phone. Logan should have called long ago. I know him. Dad interrupts my thoughts, "What did you do today?"

I shrug. "Nothing special. First I learned my script and then met with Jo at the pool. The guys were there too. I came back an hour ago and prepared dinner."

Dad says nothing for a moment, then suddenly asks, "And Logan wasn't here?"

My heart starts to throb violently. Luckily, I can control myself. I roll my eyes. "No, dad. I know you don't like him."

"And why does Mrs. Knight tell me about it?"

"What?"

Dad nods. "And I bet that wasn't the first time he was here illegally. So, how many times has he been here?"

I realize that there is no point in lying. "Every time you left."

His expression changes. He stands up angry. "And how many times did you sleep together?!"

How does he know? Also from Mrs. Knight? No, that's impossible. Mrs. Knight doesn't know it herself … or does she? If so, she certainly didn't hear it from Logan. But how does she know? And why did she tell Dad about it? I'd like to lie, but I know it's futile. "Four times."

He shakes his head. "I can't believe it! You know my rules and still-"

"We wouldn't have had to meet in secret if you just accepted Logan! You-"

"Stop it!" Now he screams. "We're going back home!"

"No! Dad, please … you can't do that."

"Oh yes. I can!" He goes in the direction of my room. Then he suddenly stops and turns to me. His eyes sparkle strangely and for the first time I'm a bit scared of him.

"Of course we could stay here. Under one condition."

"Which one?" I ask breathlessly. He smiles. "You just tell me he forced you to sleep with him."

I can't believe what he just said. How could I ever say that? That was all my idea! I've been ready for it for a long time, but Logan had always been so reserved. So I finally came up with the idea with the movie bet. Even if he had lost what I had assumed, it would have happened - as a kind of consolation prize.

"Well?" Dad asks slowly. I look at him defiantly and cross my arms. "Logan had nothing to do with it. It was my idea."

He nods. "Okay, your decision." Then he enters my room. Outraged, I run after him. He takes my laptop, turns to me and reaches out his hand. "Give me your cell phone."

Angry, I give it to him. He takes it and goes to the door. Just before he leaves, he says, "As long as we're here, you'll have absolutely no contact with Logan. I'll take care of that." With these words he goes out. I try to calm down. Vain. I can't think any more. I fall onto my bed and start to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Carlos' point of view:**_

Two weeks have passed and there is still stillness. Between Logan and us, as well as between him and Camille. Logan is getting worse from day to day. He sleeps and eats hardly any more. And he cries a lot. Camille is still at the Palmwoods, but has no more contact to Logan since this catastrophic evening. Her dad cares for it. We tried to convince her father, but it was all in vain. And I just can't get rid of this feeling, which tells me this is all my fault. Although Kendall, James, Mrs. Knight, Katie and Jo told me that it is not so. Even Camille told me. It doesn't help. I still had the hopes that Logan would settle down again, as usual. But the next day showed me how wrong I was with it. We had to go to the studio very early, but still in the apartment I realized how angry and hurt Logan really was. I had thought Logan was shouting at me was the worst thing in the world. The next morning showed that I was wrong. Logan didn't speak a word with us. It is hard to be hated by the person you love, but it is even worse to be ignored by that person. This hurts me more than anything else and makes my feelings of guilt worse. You can imagine that Gustavo didn't like that at all. He tried to work with us, but finally gave up and sent us angrily back to the Palm Woods. Since then, as I said, two weeks have passed and Logan's mood has not changed a bit…

Now I lie on my bed and staring at the ceiling. It's very late at night, but I just can't sleep. I must always think of Logan.  
"Carlos ...?"  
I hear James whisper.

"Yes," I say quietly. He turns on the light. "Can't you sleep either?"  
I just shake my head. James gets up and sits down beside me. So we sit there for a while and hang on to our thoughts, when suddenly the door opens a gap. "Guys ... Are you awake?"  
It is Kendall.  
"Yes," James says. Kendall comes in and closes the door softly. Then he sits down with us.  
"How's Logan?," James asks. Kendall sighs. "He has finally fallen asleep."  
Looking closely Kendall looks tired and depressed. I know why. He and Logan are very good friends. The two are talking about everything and now Logan is not talking to us anymore. Kendall is afraid that he has lost his best friend. Now we are silent. My mind is circling. How can we help Logan? Actually, the matter is quite clear. Logan would certainly be better if he could talk to Camille. But how? Her dad watches her all the time. The two had to meet outside the Palm Woods. In a place where they are alone ... A place that Mr. Roberts doesn't know ... Wait a minute. That's it! Excited, I jump up and frighten Kendall and James almost to death.  
"Guys, I have it! I know what we can do!"  
They both look at me confused.  
"Are you sure?," James asks suspiciously. I twist my eyes. "Yes! Listen..." I tell them about my idea. It is quiet for a moment, then Kendall's face begins to shine, as always when it comes to good plans. "That's awesome, Carlos! Man, why didn't that occur to me?"  
"Because it was time for others to have a good plan," I say, grinning. Kendall stretches out his tongue and James laughs. Then we get serious again.  
"But how are we going to do this?," James asks. Kendall thinks. "We need the help of Jo and Katie. Tomorrow we'll tell them about the plan and then we'll see."  
James and I nod in agreement. Kendall stands up. "Good night, boys," he says, and goes out. James pats me on the shoulder. "Good plan, buddy." He also gets up and puts himself back in his bed. Then he turns off the light. In the dark, I ask him, "Do you think it will work?"  
"Sure, of course. Our plans always work."  
I grin and turn to the side. The guilt feelings are still there, but the enthusiasm that we can finally do something is bigger than that.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Logan's point of view:**_

Confused and annoyed I look at the guys, all three of them standing in front of me and looking serious.  
"What do you want?"  
" _We_ don't want anything. But Gustavo. We had not been in the studio for almost three weeks. He says if we don't return soon, then Griffin will let us all fired," Kendall says.  
"That would not change anything."  
James twists his eyes. "Maybe not for _you_ , but for _me_. And I will not allow myself to give up my dream, just because of you!"  
I want to contradict him, but Kendall raises his hand. "Enough of it now. Logan, you are getting up now, washing yourself and dress."  
"And if not?"  
The guys look at each other.  
"Then we'll help you," Kendall says, and I know he's serious about it. It has no purpose. "All right," I say angrily and disappear into the bathroom. There I look in the mirror. That I can no longer see Camille has now also shown outwardly. My face is dead-pale, my eyes are red and my hair is a mess. What would Camille say if she could see me now? This thought makes me cry. With a trembling hand I turn up the water faucet and begin to wash myself. When I am finished with everything, I look better outwardly, but it still hurts in my heart. I go back to my room and notice that there are already fresh clothes on my bed. Undoubtedly these were the boys. I dress and go to the living room. The three are sitting on the couch and waiting. They talk quietly, but when they see me, they stop and grin at me.  
"Looks good, Logan," James calls out. Kendall nods in agreement. "In any case much better than before."  
Carlos says nothing. I look him straight in the face and he looks away. For a moment, a bad conscience flared up inside me. Was I too mean to Carlos and the others? But then I think again of Camille and the rage and the disappointment return.  
"Well, let's go," Kendall says, and the boys push me out of the apartment. On the way out, I keep looking for Camille. I have to see her. But there is no trace of her to be seen. My mood falls even more. Outside is the limousine, which always brings us to the studio. We are entering. I cross my arms and stare out the window. I feel the looks of the guys on me, but I don't care. I close my eyes. After a while I open it again to see how far away we are from the studio… But we are no longer in the heart of Hollywood. We are already out of town. Completely confused, I stare at the boys. But they sit there quite calmly and look at me curiously. The rage boils up inside me. "I thought we were going to the studio!"  
"Be glad it's not," James says. I shake my head. "Where are we going?"  
"You'll see," Kendall replies, smiling oddly. Carlos still says nothing.

The limousine stops. We get out. Kendall thanks the driver and we go. I look around. We are actually somewhere on the outskirts of the city. A small grove stretches in front of us. We go inside. Although I don't feel well at the moment, I can't help but admire the area. It's really nice here. Finally, we reach a kind of clearing with a small stream and some rocks. Kendall remains standing, just like James and Carlos. I walk a few steps until I stand with my back to them and look around. A feeling, a kind of déjà-vu, comes over me. Suddenly I feel as if I have been here before. I turn to the boys ... They are no longer there...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Logan's point of view:**_

What is this? Why did the three of them run away? I look around, but in vain. No trace of them. "Guys, it's not funny! I know I have not been a really great company in the past, but that's no reason to expose me."  
"Logan?"  
Surprised, I turn around and my heart starts to throb. For some reason, Camille stands before me and looks at me smiling. "Why are you screaming?"  
"I ... um..." I'm totally confused. But slowly, a thought dawned on me. Have the guys planned this? Probably yes. Now I don't know at all whether I am angry at them or whether I am grateful to them. Camille comes closer to me. Only now I realize how bad the last two weeks really were. I stretch my arms a little hesitantly. Immediately she throws herself into my arms and I hold her as tight as I can. It feels so good to feel her so close to me again. I want this moment never to end. But shortly afterwards she dissolves from me. Only reluctantly do I loosen my grip. She strokes my cheek, my hair, and looks at me affectionately. These touches and this look are enough to bring me the tears. But I smile. My hands glide down from her back to her waist. Her hands are clasped in my nape. And then we just stand there.  
"Now kiss her, you idiot!"

I suddenly hear from somewhere the voices of Kendall, James and for some reason also Katie. Suddenly my anger is back. I turned in the direction from which the voices had come. "I swear to you, if I get you, then..."  
Camille taps my shoulder and I look at her. She grins. "You can kill them later."  
Now I also grin. And then I kiss her. I can't describe how good it feels. Behind us, it crackles and the boys stand there together with Katie and Jo. All five grin at us. Kendall looks at his watch. "Okay, you two still have some time. So use this time."  
I don't know what to say. Even though I have been so mean to them, they have put this plan on the feet. "Um … Guys, what I said..."  
"Forget it, dude," James says.  
"But..."  
"James is right. In addition, there is still time for this. Now there is more important things to clarify. We'll pick you up when it's time to leave," Kendall says, smiles and leaves. The others follow him. Shaking my head, I turn back to Camille. "Did you know about that?"  
She shakes her head. "No. But I'm glad they did." She sits down on the grass and I sit next to her. She looks around. "Do you know where we are?"  
I nod. "At first I didn't recognize it. But yes, I know where we are."  
Camille smiles and I know what she thinks. Here, on this clearing, we decided to leave our on-off relationship behind us. Until now, it has worked. And I will do everything to keep it that way. Camille looks at me, but this time she doesn't smile. She looks more worried. I know she can see how much I've suffered in these two weeks. It is unpleasant to me and I turn my head to the side. In a soft voice she asks, "Logan ... How much have you slept lately?"  
"Very much," I say, still not looking at her. She says nothing. Frustrated, I said aloud, "Okay, I have hardly slept and eaten. And yes, I cried. A lot. Are you satisfied now!?" Even before I've closed my mouth, I feel bad. I look at her frightened. There is no emotion in her face. "I'm sorry, Camille. I..." My voice begins to tremble and I feel the tears coming back to me. "This time was terrible. I missed you so much, and I was so afraid that I would never see you again." I'm just an emotional wreck. The non-meaning expression on Camille's face disappears. Now there is only love and compassion. She pulls me close to her. "Shhh. It's fine. Now everything is okay. I'm with you."  
I put my head on her shoulder and cry silently. Even if I wanted to stop, I could not. It even helps a bit. Suddenly it stops. The tears and the trembling stops. And instead, an inner calm comes over me. I raise my head and look at Camille. Something ashamed, I say, smiling, "Sorry. I don't know what has come over me."  
She smiles. "Do you feel better?"  
"I do," I replied truthfully, kissing her slightly on the mouth. "Thank you," I whisper, then adding, "I love you."  
Her eyes light up. That makes me smile.  
"I love you too," Camille answers, kissing me passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Camille's point of view:**_

I enter my apartment a bit nervously and directly see my father sitting on the couch and watching sports. As I close the door, he looks at me. "How was it with Jo in the city?"  
I shrug. "It was good. But it took hours to find something for Katie."  
He frowns. "Katie?"  
I twist my eyes. "Dad, Katie is the young girl who picked me up with Jo before. You have seen her."  
He thought briefly, then nodded slowly. "Ah yes. The little girl."  
Inside, I have to grin at the thought of what Katie would probably say if she knew that my dad just called her "little girl". I sit next to dad and wait for the right moment to start the conversation. Slowly and calmly, I ask, "Dad, we're not leaving, are we?"  
He is silent. Finally, he says slowly, "I think your mother has expressed herself clearly to this subject."  
Yes, she did. After I could no longer talk to Dad, I called my mother. I told her everything. My mom was not so excited about going to Los Angeles from the beginning, but when I told her about Logan, she seemed to understand. Of course, it would be better if I were with her and my brothers, but not if that meant that I would never see my great love again. She understood how important Logan was to me and promised that she would do anything to convince my dad. Obviously it worked. I don't know what she told him, but dad didn't talk about the return to Connecticut after the phone call. A good sign, but I need certainty. I couldn't stand to see Logan suffer again as before. "So we stay here?," I ask again. Dad shrugs, then says reluctantly, "Looks like that."  
I am happy, but I can't show it. Now comes the hardest part. "If we stay here, I might have contact with Logan, will not I?"  
I see how he wants to say something, but before he can do that, I say, "Dad, I really love you and I don't want to argue with you anymore. I don't want to lie to you anymore. I want us to understand each other. I don't want to meet with Logan behind your back, but that's exactly what will happen. I know that he and I will find a way to see us anyway. But it would be better if it didn't come so far. I want you to know where I am going and with whom I meet. Please dad, I'll do anything you want. I will follow every rule without contradiction. But please, please let me see Logan again. I miss him so much and I am very worried about him. The others say he is not doing well. He suffers from separation. So please, let's not argue. I can't stand it anymore." Wow, that I'm talking so much, was not planned. It just came over me. I look at dad. He sits there, deep in thought. Finally, he says with a sigh, "I will not argue with you any more, Camille."  
"Does that mean I can see Logan again?," I ask cautiously. He bites his lower lip, then says reluctantly, "Yes."  
I hug him with joy. "Oh, thank you, dad. You are the best."  
He gently pushes me away and looks at me seriously. "But remember, Camille, there will be rules and you want to follow these rules. These were your words."  
Slight mistrust rises in me. But no matter what dad is going to do, as long as I can spend time with Logan, I'm all right. "All right, dad. Can I tell Logan now?"  
He gets up and goes to his bedroom. A moment later he comes back and holds my laptop and my mobile phone in his hands. He gives me the things and says, "You can call him, but I don't want you to go to him today."  
I twist my eyes and say, annoyed, "Okay, dad." In truth, it is not so important to me. I have already seen Logan today. Dad nods at me and then turns back to the TV. Excited I go to my room. I can't wait to tell Logan the good news.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Excuse me that it took me so long to write. I had a lot of stress during the last three weeks. But now I have vacation and can finally write again. So, have fun with the next chapter.**

 _ **Carlos' point of view**_ _:_

I lie on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I am dissatisfied. A whole week is over again and Logan and I still have not spoken to each other. I'm afraid Logan can't forgive me. But at the moment, I don't want anything other than that. There is a knock on the door. Immediately I sit upright. There are only three people in the apartment, who knocking at the door. Mrs. Knight, Kendall, and ... Logan. I know Kendall is with Jo and James at the pool and Mrs Knight is shopping with Katie. My heartbeat is accelerating. Before I can think clearly, I can already hear his voice, "Carlos?"  
I will answer him, but I can't do it. I'm too excited, because I realize that we are alone again in the apartment. But fear is still there. The door opens. Logan sees me sitting on the bed and asks, "Can I come in?"  
I nod and try to pull myself together. He enters, closes the door, and sits down beside me on the bed. I know he'd rather keep a little distance and sit on James' bed, but as we all know James doesn't like this, he has no choice but to sit down beside me. He says nothing, but restlessly kneels his hands in his lap. Then he raises a hand and scratches his neck. A typical sign that Logan is nervous. I don't feel better. He takes a deep breath and says, "Carlos..." At the same moment I say his name. We look at each other and grin at each other for the first time in three weeks. Then he becomes serious again. "Please, let me start. OK?"  
I nod. He bites his lower lip, then says, "Carlos, what I said and how I behaved is unbelievable. You didn't want me any harm, and yet I shouted at you. That was totally stupid of me and is really not to apologize. I was just so afraid that I would not see Camille anymore. Still, it was not right to behave like that and if ... if you can't forgive me, I can understand that. But you should still know how much I'm sorry." He falls silent and looks at me anxiously. Poor Logan. Before I can restrain, I embrace him already. "Oh, Logie. Of course, I forgive you. I was just afraid you couldn't forgive _me_. I'm so sorry about what I've done. I certainly didn't want that to happen. You had the right to scream at me. I'm so sorry, Logan."  
Logan says nothing, but he returns the embrace. Then I hear his soft voice, "Is okay, Carlos. We've both built crap. I should have told you guys and Mrs Knight the truth right from the start. Maybe that would not have happened." He gently withdraws from the embrace. "But now everything's okay again. Camille doesn't leave. And her father even officially allowed us to see each other."  
"That's great, Logan," I say enthusiastically, tapping him on the shoulder. He smiles happily. "Thank you." He hesitates briefly, then asks, "So is everything okay between us? We're friends again?"  
"Sure," I laugh, and he looks relieved. For a moment we remain silent and follow our own thoughts. Then Logan asks: "Say, Carlos ... This meeting where you took me ... The others say it was your idea. Is that correct?"  
I nod a little embarrassed. Logan shakes his head, smiling. "Incredible. I behaved like a total idiot, and you did it for me anyway?"  
"Well ... You seemed so depressed. I thought that would encourage you again. And that's what friends are for. No matter how stupid they behaved."  
Logan laughs. Oh, how I missed that. His laughter is so wonderful. _He_ is wonderful.

"Thanks Carlitos."  
I grin. He wants to say something again, but the vibrational sound of his cell phone interrupts him. He pulls it from his pocket and reads through the message. A smile spreads on his face.

"Message from Camille?"  
He nods. "Yes. She asks if we can meet." He ponders briefly and looks uncertain again. "But this is important here and..."  
I know it's better when he leaves. Otherwise, the risk is getting bigger and bigger, that I say or do something stupid and then destroy everything. I shake my head. "Go to her."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am. Everything is okay between us. So go to her now."

He is still unsure. Sighing, I push him slightly, so that he falls almost from the bed edge. He stands up, grinning. "Okay, okay. I'll go."  
I laugh. At the door he turns to me again. "See you at dinner."  
"You can bet on it. And greet Camille from me."  
He smiles. "I do." He raises his hand and leaves. My dissatisfaction has disappeared. Logan is happy again and that makes me happy too. And we are friends again. So far everything is okay.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Camille's point of view:**_

"Camille ... I've been thinking."  
My heart starts to throb painfully. Please, let it be nothing to do with a move or with Logan. "What about?," I ask, trying to be curious and not suspicious.  
"About your ... boyfriend," he says slowly. Oh God. "What about Logan?"  
"Well ... Since I know now that I can't separate you from each other, I thought that I could at least get to know him more closely. What do you say?"  
In a perfect world, I would be incredibly happy now. But the world isn't perfect. "Um ... How did you imagine that?"  
He shrugs. "Just invite him to dinner with us."  
How can I prevent this? I don't know exactly what dad really plans, but I'm sure it's nothing good. "That sounds good. But I don't know if Logan has time for it. He and the other guys have a lot to do right now."  
Dad shrugs. "No problem. Tell him to come when he has time."  
"Oh, okay."  
He nodded to me and began to clear the dirty dishes. I watch him. What is he going to do? He looks at me, smiles, and then looks at his watch. "It's not that late. Why don't you go to Logan and give him the invitation?"  
"I thought I should stay in the apartment after dinner."  
He nods in agreement. "Well, you can make an exception. Besides, you should bring such an invitation personally, don't you agree?"  
Now I have no choice. "Okay, thank you dad. See you later."  
"See you later," he says, turning away smiling. I leave the apartment and think about what to do. Then it comes to me: Jo.

Mr Taylor opens the door. "Ah, good evening, Camille."  
"Hi, Mr Taylor. Is Jo there?"  
He shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry, Camille. She got an important call from work and had to go away again. Shall I tell her to come to you when she's back?"  
I nod. "Yes, thank you. That would be great."  
He nods, smiling. "Okay. Then have a nice evening." He closes the door.

I hesitantly stand before 2J. I have no other choice. I'm knocking. When the door opens, James stands in front of me and grins at me. "Hey Camille. Come in." He doesn't even ask what I want here. He takes me in and clears his throat. "Hey Logan, Camille is here."  
Logan turns his head aside and looks at me. But instead of that he smiles, he frowns. He knows something is wrong. He gets up and comes to me. "What's the matter?," he asks suspiciously. I twist my eyes. "This is a great way to welcome your girlfriend."  
He doesn't go into it. Instead, he lowers the voice so that only I can hear him and says, "Now seriously, what's going on?"  
I shrug. "How do you know something is wrong?"  
In answer, he merely pulls an eyebrow. Then he said quietly, "Come with me." He goes to his room and I follow him reluctantly. The others stare at us curiously.

In his room, I went to the window and looked at Logan slightly annoyed. He closes the door and leans his back against it, as if to prevent me from escaping. Now he crosses his arms and looks at me. "So?"  
"There is nothing."  
He sighs. "Camille, you're a good actress. But at the moment I could even lie better than you. So again, what's the matter?"  
I close my eyes for a moment. "Okay, but before I tell you, you have to promise that you will not do it."  
He looks confused. "What?"  
"Just promise."  
"Camille, I can't promise anything until I know what it is."  
I take a deep breath. "My dad wants to invite you to dinner."  
Silence spreads out. The confusion in his face grows, then it is replaced by thoughtfulness. This is not what I had hoped for. I had thought Logan would react in panic or insecure. Now he slightly tilts his head to the side and says, "Okay. When?"  
I open my mouth. "You ... You don't really want to do it, do you?"  
He looks at me in surprise. "Yes, of course. Why not?"  
I stare at him in disbelief. "You know my father. Believe me, this is not a good idea."  
He shrugs. "I have no choice. If I don't go, he'll think that I'm a coward."  
"Logan..." I say slowly and walk towards him. "He tried to separate us two weeks ago and now he suddenly comes up with something like that? This doesn't look very similar to him at all. I really don't feel good about it. Please, let it be. I tell him you have to work and don't have time. OK?"  
He shakes his head. "Sorry Camille, but my decision is firm." With these words he turns around and leaves the room.

 _ **Carlos' point of view:**_

Mrs Knight leaves the apartment with a basket of laundry. When she is gone, James asks eagerly, "What do you think the two are doing?"  
Kendall twists his eyes. "James, Katie is here."  
Katie crosses her arms. "So what? I am no longer a child."  
"But you're still too young for that," Kendall says. Before Katie can answer it, a door opens and Logan reappears in the living room.  
"Everything okay?," Kendall asks curiously. Logan wants to answer, but is interrupted by a loud and furious call, "Logan Mitchell!"  
"Oh, no, not again," James and Katie groan at the same time. Camille comes to us and looks at Logan angrily. But he stands with his back to her and avoids looking at her. Before Camille can scream again, Kendall stands up and stands between the two. "Can someone tell us what's going on?"  
Camille crosses her arms. "My dad wants to invite Logan to dinner."  
"Yes ... And?," Katie, James, Kendall, and me ask at the same time. Camille looks annoyed at us. "Do you seriously believe my father would do such a thing? I know he's planning something. He behaved very oddly. But Logan wants to do it anyway."  
Now Logan turns to us and says, slightly angrily, "If I don't go, then her dad will think that I'm a total loser. He is already thinking that anyway. If I don't go, it will only get worse."  
We think about it. Finally, James says, "I think Logan is right."  
"What?," Camille and Kendall call confused.  
"Yes," James says, standing up and standing next to Logan. "He should go. So he can convince Camille's dad that his relationship with Camille is important to him."  
"It has nothing to do with the relationship, James," Kendall says, standing next to Camille. "First, he tries to separate the two, and now that? Besides, Mr Roberts knows exactly how the two are standing together, you don't need to convince him. Camille is right: this is not a good idea. Who knows what Mr Roberts really plans? Do you want Logan to do this?"  
"Stupid," Katie replies suddenly, standing at Logan's other side. "Mr Roberts thinks Logan is a wimp, so he's sure Logan will not come. So he can despise him even more. But when Logan comes to dinner, Camille's dad sees that he's deceived in Logan. So Logan must definitely go there when he finally wants to be taken seriously by Camille's dad."  
Logan looks at Katie for a moment, frowning, then throws Camille an almost haughty look, which makes Camille only more angry. Then Logan looks at me. "What about you, Carlos?"  
The others are staring at me. I swallow. Oh man, what am I to do? On the one hand, I'm glad that Logan and I are friends again and that we are no longer arguing. On the other hand, I don't want him to suffer and I think that will certainly be the case when he goes. I slowly get up. I don't dare to look into Logan's eyes when I say, "Sorry Logan, but I agree with Camille and Kendall."  
Logan says nothing. But the look he gives me is enough. A mixture of disbelief, anger and disappointment. Then he looks at James and Katie and then at Camille, Kendall and me. "Well, three against three," he says slowly. Camille shakes her head. "Logan, I beg you. Be reasonable."  
He shakes his head. "I don't discuss it any more. I have decided. Tell your dad that I have time tomorrow. And if you don't tell him, I'll do it." He goes past us to his room. James and Katie look at each other and follow him. Camille shakes her head sadly. "What's the matter with him?"  
Kendall and I just shrug.  
"You must try to talk to him again. You must convince him that this is not a good idea."  
Kendall sighs. "I think we can't help in this case. We can try, but..." He puts a hand on Camille's shoulder. "Sorry Cam."

She goes to the door. For a moment, she looks at Logan's room, hoping that he would come out and apologize. But nothing like this happens. "Idiot!," she muttered angrily, leaving the apartment without looking at Kendall and me again.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Logan's point of view:**_

I lie in bed, staring thoughtfully at the dark ceiling. I can't sleep. I must think of Camille. I hate it when we argue. This dinner will not be so bad. I turn to the side. Still the thoughts are racing through my head. I can't forget Camille's facial expression, and I just left her alone. I'm an idiot! Slowly, I look at my mobile phone. I sit down and take it in my hand. But then I shake my head and put it away again. Shortly afterwards I take it back into my hand. Should I or should not I?  
"Come on. Write her a message." Kendall turns on his lamp and looks at me. I don't even ask him why he doesn't sleep, but instead say, "That doesn't make any sense anyway. She'll probably ignore the message anyway."  
"Yes, but at least you tried. Believe me, she'll probably be much more angry if you don't even try to sort out the problem."  
I think about his words. They sound convincing. "But I don't just want to write her a message, I want to see her."  
Kendall shrugs. "Then write to her."  
I look at my mobile phone and make a decision...

 _ **Camille's point of view:**_

I told dad that Logan probably has time tomorrow night. Dad seemed pleased. If I only knew what he was planning. Meanwhile, I am lying in bed, but sleep isn't to be thought of. The fight with Logan is still in my head. I still can't believe that he just left me alone. Since when is he so stubborn? He is otherwise so intelligent and knows what is good or bad for someone ... My thoughts are distracted by the hum of my mobile phone. Who writes to me at this time? At first, Jo came into my mind, but she wouldn't write so late. Maybe it's Logan. I take the phone and look at the display. It's actually Logan. I don't know if I should be happy about it or not. For one thing I want him to know how angry I am, but on the other hand I can't sleep if I just ignore his message. Sooner or later I will read it anyway. Sighing, I open the message:

 _I have to see you ... Now._

Confused, I stare at this one sentence. Is he serious? Should I answer? I hesitate, but finally the desire for a debate wins the upper hand and I ask him where to meet. After all, it's in the middle of the night. It takes a few minutes for his answer to come:

 _Go out of your apartment in 10 minutes._

I'm just confused, but I wait for the ten minutes, then sneak out of the apartment.  
"Shhh."  
I turn my head in the direction from which the sound came, and I see Logan standing at the entrance to the staircase. I go to him and he holds the door open. I'm not saying anything about it. He sits down on the stairs and looks at me. He expected me to sit next to him, but I lean against the wall and cross my arms. "So ... What is it?"  
He clears his throat nervously. "Camille ... I'm sorry about how I behaved. That wasn't okay. I know I shouldn't have left you alone. You know I hate it when we argue. That's why I wanted to see you."  
My attitude doesn't change. "Do you still want to come for dinner?"  
He looks at me searchingly and nods. I'm about to turn around and leave as Logan says, "Yes, I'll come. And I would like to know what the real reason is, why you are against it."

Did he just say that? I slowly turn to him. "I've already said that. My dad-"  
He shakes his head. "Seriously. What's the point?"  
I don't answer. Here it is again apparent how difficult it is to express my feelings and, above all, my fears. I basically keep everything for myself. Only one person can I really tell everything and that is Jo. I know actually this person should be Logan. He is, after all, my boyfriend. But how can I explain this? "That with my dad is the real reason ... He ... He sometimes says such things that ... So ... I just don't want him to break this..."  
"What is he to break?," Logan asks softly. I am silent. I can't do it. Logan looks at me confused. And then, quite gradually, he comprehends. His eyes suddenly grow wide and he looks at me incredulously. "You think your dad could be so mean to me that I'll end our relationship?"  
There. He said it. So simple and yet I couldn't say it. I nod and sit down next to him on the stairs. But I don't look at him. He sits there motionless for a moment, then stretches out his hand, puts two fingers on my chin and turns my head so that I finally have to look at him.  
"Camille, whatever your dad will say or do, will not change our relationship."  
"You don't know my dad as well as I do. Sometimes he can be really nasty."  
"That doesn't change anything. I won't leave you."  
A strange feeling comes over me. It is very strong. And suddenly I feel like crying. But I will not allow that. Not so long as Logan is with me. But he obviously senses what is going on in me. He looks at me seriously. "Don't always hold it back, Camille. This is not good."  
"I don't hold back anything," I say defiantly. At the same moment my tears come. Logan takes me in the arm and holds me tight. Luckily, it doesn't take long before my tears go dry. But even after that, our attitude doesn't change. We just sit there and enjoy it. Until Logan slowly loosens his grip and clears his throat. "We should get back to our apartments."  
I disagree. I don't want to leave him. He is so warm and he smells so good. He seems to know what I think and says, "You know it must be. Because when we get caught..." He doesn't finish the sentence. This isn't necessary at all. He's right. He gets up and pulls me up. Then he goes to the door, but before he can open it, I hold him back, "Wait."  
He looks at me curiously. I go to him and kiss him passionately. At first he is too surprised to react, then he replies. When we separate from each other, he asks softly, "What was that for?"

I smile at him. "Since when do we reconcile without kissing?"  
He grins and leans his forehead against mine. "I love you," he whispers.  
"I love you too."  
He smiles, takes my hand and goes with me to my apartment. There he kisses me briefly on the cheek and says, "Good night, Camille."  
Before I have the opportunity to tell him the same, he has already turned around and goes down the hall. Shaking my head and smiling, I watch him until he reaches the staircase and disappears through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, you dear reader. I'm sorry for the renewed long wait. I will try to improve myself.**

 _Camille's point of view:_

At seven o'clock, there is a knock on the door. I look at dad. "You see, Logan is always on time."  
He shrugs. "Yes, if you like control freaks..."  
"Logan is not-" I begin, but then leave it. Okay, in this one point, dad is right. Logan really tries to keep control over a lot.  
"Anyway. Are you finally telling me what you're up to?"  
He looks at me innocently. "I told you. I just want to get to know him. That's all."  
"Dad, I mean it seriously. If you use this dinner to harm Logan, then..."  
He is completely unimpressed. "You shouldn't let your prince wait so long. That's impolite."  
Worried, I go to the door and open it. "Hey Logan," I greeted him, kissing him briefly. I know dad is watching us, I don't care. Logan smiles slightly. "Hey."  
He seems nervous. I can understand him. I lean forward and whisper, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen. I will pay attention to that."  
He nods. I take his hand and lead him to the apartment. Dad is already waiting for us.  
"Dad, this is Logan. Logan, my father."  
Of course they know each other, but not officially. Logan smiles and reaches out a hand. "Good evening, Mr. Roberts."  
Dad gazes at him for a second, then grabs his hand and shakes it briefly. "Hello."

The evening is going well. Dad has behaved well. But for some reason, that only makes me more worried. "Oh dad, do you know what? Logan wants to become a doctor later. Isn't that great?"  
Dad pulls the eyebrows up. "Oh, really?"  
Logan nods enthusiastically. "Yes, that has always been my greatest dream." He thought for a moment, then said, laughing, "And do you know what the crazy thing is? Although I want to become a doctor, I have an infernal fear of needles and I can't see any blood."  
Dad doesn't look any amused. "Well ... I'd prefer to go to a doctor who doesn't collapse at every scrap wound."  
Logan stares at him and a light red blows his face. "Oh, no, I ... I've said this wrong. I mean..."  
Poor Logan. I know I owe him a lot because of this dinner. Carefully I put my hand on Logan's knee and press gently. I want to show him that everything is okay and that I am there for him. Fortunately, the table conceals this, so dad can't see it. I feel Logan's hand on mine. He presses it briefly and then gently pushes my hand off his leg. This disappointed me.

 _Logan's point of view:_

This doesn't make any sense. No matter what I say, Camille's dad doesn't mind. I should have known. Why didn't I listen to Camille from the beginning? He will never accept me. At this moment he looks at me. I swallow.  
"Say, Logan, you seem to be intelligent, do you know about technical things?"  
I'm trying to calm down. "Um ... Yes. Why?"  
"This morning, my digital alarm clock fell down. It is not damaged from the outside, but it doesn't work anyway. Do you have any idea why this is so?"  
"Well, the impact might have come to a wobble contact. But this is easy to repair."  
He nods slowly. "Yes ... Could you do that?"  
Before I can answer, Camille says, "Dad, Logan is not here to fix our things. He is our guest and..."  
"No, I'll do it," I say suddenly, without knowing why. Mr. Roberts smiles. For the first time this evening. He stands up. "Wonderful. Come on, I'll show you."  
I also get up and follow him to his bedroom. Camille also wants to get up, but her father holds her back. "Camille, I think Logan and I can do it alone."  
Camille doesn't look confident, but remains seated. I throw a calming look at her, then I enter the bedroom. Mr. Robers points to the chest of drawers next to his bed. "There's the alarm clock."  
I go to it and discover the alarm clock. I look at the cable and something surprises me. The plug is not in it. I take it and put it in a socket, which is just behind the dresser. Immediately the red digits light up on the display. Then the door closes and suddenly I feel a violent pain in the area between my neck and the shoulders. The pain surprises me so much that I scream. Quickly, another hand lays on my mouth, and I hear the voice of Mr. Roberts in my ear, "Be quiet and listen. I can't keep you away from my daughter, but I can make sure that you don't hurt her at all."  
"I've never hurt Camille," I say, startled. The pressure on my shoulders gets stronger. I groan.  
"Don't lie to me! She always tried to be close to you and you ignored her. Do you know how painful I was to see my daughter suffer? She was so sad and you didn't care!" At his last sentence, he gets angry again. My heart is beating wildly in my chest. "But ... but then we were a couple. We..."  
He snorts contemptuously. "Oh yeah. Two weeks! And then you broke up with her!"  
"I didn't want that! But when she kissed my friend, there-"  
"Do you blame her?," he says threateningly, pressing even more firmly. I close my eyes. "No, I..."  
"It wasn't her fault. If you had taken better care of her, then that would not have happened. It was your fault! But that's the problem, isn't it? You never took care of her. Not even after the separation."  
"But that wasn't necessary. We were friends and it was okay for her."  
Suddenly he slaps me. The burning pain on my cheek is enough to bring the tears to my eyes.  
"That is not true! She cried and hardly slept at night. She missed you. I tried to help her, but no matter what I did or said, she didn't want to forget you."  
I gradually understand why Mr. Roberts hates me so much. But that can't be true. Or was her behavior really played? Did she really suffer? Did I really have no idea about her true feelings? If so, Mr. Roberts is right: I don't deserve Camille. "But now it's different! We are together again and we will stay that way. Perhaps we'll argue from time to time, but..."  
"That will not happen. I can't separate you, but I can make sure you treat her well. No matter what she wants, you will do it for her. You will not disappoint her. Did you understand?!"  
"Yes," I gasp, tormented.  
"Good. If I see that she is sad or angry, and I know that it is because of you, then I will harm you."  
I believe him every word. He's serious about it. Once again the pressure intensified, then he let go of me. Trembling, I breathe deeply in and out. He goes out. I remain trembling while various thoughts race through my head, one worse than the other.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Carlos' point of view:**_

I sit with Katie in front of the TV, but can hardly focus on it. My thoughts are at Logan. This is, of course, nothing new, but I'm worried about him. Shouldn't he have been here again? I look over at Mrs. Knight, who looks worried, too. When I can barely stand the wait, the door opens and Logan comes in. _Finally._ I want to ask him how the dinner was, but let it be when I see his face expression. He doesn't greet us, sits down on the other side of the couch and stares holes in the air.  
"What's the problem?," Katie whispers. I just shake my head. Mrs. Knight comes to us and kneels before Logan. "Is everything all right with you, Logan?"  
He nods but doesn't look at her. This sight hurts me. Why does he always have to be so unhappy? Mrs. Knight doesn't let go, "Logan ... Did Mr. Roberts do or say anything that struck you?"  
At the mention of Camille's dad, Logan jerks involuntarily. "It has nothing to do with him!" His tone is rugged, almost aggressive. That surprised and horrified me. He breathes deeply, then slowly says, "I've only thought about something."  
"It's something new," Katie muttered to herself.  
"What are you thinking about?," Mrs. Knight asks anxiously. Logan lifts his head and looks at her, me and Katie. He sighs. "Well ... Do you think I am ... That I am a good boyfriend for Camille? Do I treat her well?"  
"Of course!," say Mrs. Knight, Katie and myself at the same time. However, I feel a dull pain in my body. I'm trying to ignore this.  
"How do you come up with such a question?" Mrs. Knight looks at Logan questioningly. He is silent for a moment, then everything suddenly breaks out of him and he tells us what Mr. Roberts told him. I am horrified and angry. Why can't he just leave Logan alone? How can he claim that Logan treated Camille badly? However ... Is it really such a good idea if Logan and Camille continue to be a couple? Since Logan has been with her, he suffers much more than before. It is not directly Camille's fault, but wouldn't it be better if Logan separates from her? If he is looking for someone with whom he is happy without suffering so much? _'Maybe someone like you?,'_ asks a mean voice in my head. I am surprised about myself. So far I have been able to keep my feelings and thoughts relatively well together. What's happening now? Perhaps I'll go crazy. I look back at Logan, whom Mrs. Knight just takes in her arms. Pain goes through my body. I would like to be the one who is there for Logan. There are always others, especially Camille. But also Kendall, Mrs. Knight and sometimes even Kelly! Only once I want to be the one who takes Logan in the arm and comforts him, try to cheer him up ... I blink. What is wrong with me? Maybe it's because I've got to go through it all by myself, because I don't have anyone I can tell. With this thought I feel lonely. I need fresh air. So I get up. "I ... um ... I just go outside."  
Mrs. Knight nods and turns back to Logan. The pain becomes stronger. I suddenly feel like crying. Quickly I leave the apartment.

After some walk back and forth, I finally land in the park. I sit down on a bench and staring at myself. I can't stand it any more. At first, I thought it was all right for me when Logan was with Camille. He was so happy and as long as that was so, I was happy with it too. But now? Now I want more every day that I would be the person who loves Logan and who is always there for him. I close my eyes and run my hand through my hair. What should I do?  
"Hey Carlos!"  
I open my eyes and see Jo coming to me. Despite my whim, I must smile. She's just my best friend. She sits down beside me. I raise my eyebrows. "I thought Kendall was with you."  
She nods. "He was."  
I nod and for a moment it's quiet. "I have hardly seen you in the last time."  
She sighs. "Yes I know. There is just a lot to do on the set. But it's worth it. The new episodes will soon be on TV."  
I grin. "Great. I can't wait for it."  
She laughs, but then becomes serious again and looks at me thoughtfully. "Everything's okay with you, isn't it?"  
I wonder if I should tell her. But I don't bring it over me. After all, she is not only mine but also Camille's best friend. This is too risky. But I could at least tell her a small part of the truth. I shrug. "Well, I'm just worried about Logan lately."  
"Understandable. After all, you're one of his best friends … Wasn't he at Camille's apartment tonight? Because of dinner?"  
"Yes, he was. That's the problem."  
"Why? What happened?"  
I hesitate. "I can only tell you if you don't betray Camille."  
She wants to say something, but then she is silent and thinks. "Just tell me what happened."  
I sigh and tell her everything I have just heard from Logan. Silence then prevails. Finally, I can no longer suppress the question, "Jo, do you think Logan and Camille really should stay together?"  
She looks at me carefully, then lowers her gaze and thinks. Then she says slowly, "I understand what you mean, but I think the two of them should stay together."  
A different question comes to mind. "Is it true what Mr. Roberts said to Logan? Did Camille really suffer from the separation?"  
Jo sighs again. "Carlos ... So ... Mr. Roberts might have a little bit exaggerated, but ... Yes, it was not easy for Camille."  
"How then can you just think that the two should stay together? If she doesn't even trusts Logan..."  
"She trusts him. That is precisely why she keeps her feelings secret."  
I'm confused. "What?"  
"She doesn't want Logan to think she's weak. She wants him, as before, to see her as a strong personality."  
"But ... That's crazy. Is she thinking that Logan would not love her anymore when she showed him her real feelings? That is nonsense. The only thing that would happen is that Logan would love her only more."  
Jo nods. "Believe it or not, but I told her the same. But she doesn't want to change it. This is the way she is."  
I shake my head helplessly. This is too complicated for me.  
"Why do you mind?"  
Her question caught me. I look at her confused. "Well, he's one of my best friends."  
"Okay," she says slowly, but she has a strange expression on her face. Is she suspect that I'm in love with ... No, that's impossible. But ... I get up from the bench. "I'll go upstairs. See how Logan is."  
Jo is surprised, but nods and says, smiling, "Okay. See you, Carlos."  
"Yep," I say, and set off. I can almost feel how she looks after me.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Carlos' point of view:**_

Three days have passed. I tried to get my feelings for Logan under control - futile. I also avoided Jo. I can't risk that she might find it out. It would destroy so much. On the other hand, my feelings become more and more complicated, and when I don't talk to someone about it soon, I'm going crazy. More and more often I feel jealousy in me boil up when I see Logan with Camille. This jealousy is what scares me most. It changes me and makes me think of things that wouldn't even have occurred to me in a dream. I am no longer myself, and only because I fell in love with one of my best friends...

I breathe deeply and let my gaze wander over the view. Here, on the roof of the Palm Woods, you have the best view over Los Angeles. This sight and the silence here are soothing me. I've been thinking about whether I should just try to let Logan go. But even if I try, it would be pointless. I couldn't make it. Sooner or later everything would come back up. After all, we live and work together and are also best friends. Once more I take a deep breath and turn away from the view. Slowly I go back to the door and then to the elevator. There it's empty, which is perfect for me at the moment. I push the button for the lobby, then lean against the wall and close my eyes. But the lift stops much earlier than expected. A look at the display tells me that I am on the fourth floor. The doors open and my breath stops. Logan stands in front of me and smiles at me. "Hey Carlos," he says, standing next to me.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
He shrugs. "I wanted to go to Camille, but Mr. Roberts made it clear to me that she was not in the apartment."  
He has barely finished, I feel the jealousy again. Sure, what else could he do on the fourth floor? Before I can answer there is suddenly a violent jolt, which makes us both stagger. Then a disturbing crack sounds from somewhere. Again a jolt, then a bang and the light in the elevator goes out. And suddenly everything is quiet. Startled, I look around in the elevator cabin, while the certainty gradually penetrates my brain: _the elevator is stuck!_ A disturbing feeling spreads out in my subconscious and then I hear a horrified gasp. And suddenly I understand. "Logan?!"  
No answer. He has sunk to the ground.  
"Logan...?"  
Again I get no answer. Why is this so bad? Because Logan has claustrophobia. If this situation lasts longer, Logan gets panic attacks too. I can remember that Mrs. Knight once explained Kendall, James, Katie and me what we should do in such a situation. But damn, I can't remember any details! Why isn't Kendall here? He would know what to do. Logan has wrapped his arms around his knees and sways slightly back and forth. What should I do?  
 _'You have to calm him down.'_  
I don't know where this thought comes from. It's almost like a voice that speaks to me from my subconscious. I kneel down beside Logan. I hesitate for a moment, then carefully place an arm around him and gently pull him towards me. "It's all right, Logan. You're not alone. I'm with you. Try to stay calm. Everything will be fine." Nothing happens. Now I also put my second arm around him, while I continue to reassure him. And finally, it seems to work, because he slightly moves his head in my direction and looks at me. "Carlos..." His voice is full of fear.

"Yes, Logan. I'm here."  
A shiver runs through his body. I embrace him a little more firmly.  
"Carlos, I want to get out of here!"  
"I know Logan. Don't worry, it will not take much longer. People must have already realized that something is wrong. Soon we're out of here. Just try to stay calm."  
 _"I can't!"_ There is now panic in his voice.  
"Yes you can! I know it. Everything will be fine."  
He doesn't answer. I only hear his breath and feel the trembling of his body. He approaches a panic attack. What happens when he faints? What should I do then? "Maybe someone can hear us." I want to get up to check my idea, but Logan's hand closes suddenly around my arm and holds me tight. "No, don't go away!"  
I stop and sit down again. His grip loosens slightly. "Please, don't go away."

I look into his perfect face and recognize tears running down his cheeks. This sight tears my heart apart. I must fight violently against my own tears as I take him again in my arms and this time he returns the embrace. He puts his head on my shoulder and cries. Logan is one of my best friends, he is afraid, he needs help, and although I feel so sorry for him, there is a small part in me that enjoys this situation, as I hold Logan in my arms. I despise myself. My friend cries his soul out of his body and all I can think of is how amazing it feels to have him in my arms. At last I am the one who is there for him and comforts him. Okay, another situation would have been better, of course, but I'm still looking forward to it. I can't help it. My feelings are a total chaos. Then I hear his voice again, "Carlos?"  
"Yes..." I say softly.  
"Thank you for being with me." He lifts his head and looks at me seriously. I also look into his face. Despite his reddened eyes, tears and pallor, his face is still perfect. My heart starts to throb. As if I were under a spell, I slowly spread out my hand and gently stroked his hair. He lets it happen. I realize how close we are. I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks. I could just kiss him now and nobody would know ... My head is completely turned off, all warnings are silent. Slowly I lean forward. He doesn't slip back. And then ... a violent jerk lets me lose the balance. The silence has disappeared. The noise of the elevator is back. A squeal is heard, and then, very gradually, the doors of the elevator open. Bright light comes in. I look at Logan. In the bright light, he looks even more terrible and he looks as if he could lose consciousness any moment.

"Logan!" Suddenly Camille is there. She kneels before Logan, pulls him into her arms and speaks softly to him. Logan, however, doesn't even seem to recognize her and that pleases me a bit. Now I see how Camille puts a hand on Logan's nape. She gently begins to crawl him there. I don't know what she wants to do with this action. Then a shudder runs through Logan's body and he blinks a few times. He lifts his head and now he seems to notice Camille. New tears form in his eyes. He puts his head on her shoulder and cries while Camille whispers to him soft things, which I can't understand even though I'm sitting next to them. I am disappointed and angry. _I_ was the one who was with Logan in this elevator! _I_ was there for him! But as soon as Camille is there, all this is forgotten. And although Logan is still crying, I can see how her presence gives him strength. Something I have not been able to do. I have only managed to calm him halfway. _'But he thanked me. He was grateful to me for being with him and comforting him.'_ These thoughts sound weak in my head. That doesn't matter anyway. He was not himself. Maybe he will not even remember. But _I_ will remember. Especially I will remember that he didn't slip back when I almost kissed him...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kendall's point of view:**_

When mom, James and I arrive at the elevator, Camille is already there. While mom starts a rather violent discussion with Bitters, James and I walk over to Carlos, who sits on the floor next to Logan and Camille. We help him to his feet and I ask him, "Are you all right?"  
Carlos nods. "Sure. It takes more to throw me out of the way."

James laughs, but something is not right. Carlos says he's okay, but his facial expression does not fit. And for some reason, he constantly stares at Logan and Camille. Logan looks really terrible. This must have been really hard for him. But luckily he was not alone in there. Who knows what would have happened if Carlos had not been there? When I look back at Carlos, I realize that his facial expression has changed. I know this facial expression, but it doesn't make things easier. Jealousy. But to whom or what should Carlos be jealous? Since when is Carlos at all jealous? Maybe it's because he doesn't have a girlfriend who comes to him and asks him if he's okay ... No, there's something else. It's the way he looks at Logan and Camille. But that would mean Carlos might be in love with Camille ... No. That can't be. How? After all, Carlos is the one of us who gets along the worst with Camille. No, this is impossible. But the other possibility would be that Carlos is in love with Logan... Wait! Carlos and Logan? No, this is nonsense ... Logan is with Camille. Maybe Carlos is in love with Logan, but Logan is not in love with Carlos. Maybe Logan doesn't know about it either. He certainly doesn't know about it, because otherwise he would behave quite differently to Carlos. So it's just Carlos, who ... Oh man, what's going on? Okay, maybe I'm just imagining it. Mom finished her discussion with Bitters and now kneels in front of Logan. "Is everything okay, honey? Shall we call a doctor?"

Logan shakes his head. "I don't need a doctor ... Just ... rest..." His voice sounds as terrible as he looks. Mom looks anxious and insecure. Finally, she accepts Logan's request and turns to us, "Could you please help him?"  
"Sure," James and I reply at the same time. Carefully we pull Logan on the feet. He can hardly stand alone, his face is snow-white.

"We better take the stairs," I say, and James agrees. It takes, but finally we made the way to the apartment. We put him on his bed. Mom and Camille get closer and James and I move into the living room where Carlos sits alone on the couch. None of us speak for the next few minutes. Then Camille comes to us.  
"How is he?" I asked her immediately. She shrugs. "He's exhausted. Your mom gives him something to sleep."  
I nod. Silence reigns, then she turns to Carlos. "Thank you, Carlos, for helping him. I don't want to imagine how bad it must have been."  
Carlos shrugs. "Everyone would have done that. Besides, I didn't help him so much. I bet you'd have helped him better than I did."

I'm not sure, but I believe I heard at the end of his sentence that his voice sounds slightly embittered. Camille smiles forcedly. "That could be accepted. However, I don't believe that. I'm not really good at comforting other people."  
"But you succeed very well with Logan," Carlos says, and this time I even think I hear some rage in his voice.  
"The problem is that I don't know why I have such an effect on him."

"Probably because he loves you," Carlos replies, and now I am quite certain that he is indeed jealous. But James and Camille don't seem to notice it, and before Camille can respond to it, mom enters the room and waves Camille to her. The two of them are talking quietly. Then Camille looks very relieved. Mom nods to her, smiling and Camille disappears into my and Logan's room. I have no idea what the two were talking about, but at the moment other thoughts go through my head. I look at Carlos again. He stares, lost in thought, on the closed room door, where Logan and Camille are resting. Okay, it's enough for me now. I want to know if I am imagining it all, or not. And I already know how I get it. I just have to talk to Jo. She will tell me if I am crazy or if it is true. Stupidly she is still working. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and send her a message in which I ask her to call me as soon as she has time.


	18. Chapter 18

_Logan's point of view:_

I feel like I'm just awakening from an anesthetic. I'm a little dizzy and I'm tired. What happened? I can't remember. Okay, very quiet. One after the other. I wanted to go to Camille in the morning, because I wanted to tell her what her father had told me at dinner. I wanted to know if he said the truth or not. However, I needed three days for this decision. Unfortunately, she was not in her apartment and Mr. Roberts didn't want to tell me where she is. So, what then? I went to the elevator. There was someone else ... Not Camille ... Carlos. Exactly, Carlos was also in the elevator. And then ... Now I remember. The elevator was stuck. Oh man ... Why do I always have to be so sensitive with such things?  
I open my eyes and realize that I am in my room. But I'm not alone. At the end of my bed, Camille sits there and reads a magazine. How long has she been here? How long have I slept at all ... or was I unconscious? Whatever happened, Camille was obviously with me all the time. I quietly stand up. She doesn't notice it, she is too deeply absorbed in her magazine. Carefully I approach her. Finally, when I'm close enough, I put my arms around her from behind and pull her to me. She scared briefly, but then smiled. "How do you feel?" She asked worried.  
"I am tired," I reply truthfully, laying my head on her shoulder, and closing my eyes.  
For the next minutes it is quiet. No one says anything. My head is still lying on her shoulder as she gently caressing my hair. "I was really worried about you."  
I'm not saying anything about it.  
"Luckily Carlos was there. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you were alone."  
"Camille..." I murmur softly, opening my eyes. "I'm okay. So stop it now."  
She looks at me in surprise. I look embarrassed to the side. "I mean ... I don't want to remember, do you understand? This was really bad for me and I would be very happy if we didn't talk about it. I just want to rest, okay?" Carefully I glance at her. Her facial expression is gentle. "Of course. You're right. I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize," I say softly, hugging her. Then I lie down again. She sits down beside me and again it is quiet for some time.  
In my mind the thoughts are running. Should I or should not I? Perhaps the fact that the elevator got stuck is a sign. But I need to know. I say hesitantly, "Uh ... This may sound a little odd now. Um ... Do you remember when we ... no, when I broke up with you?"  
Her curious look is replaced by mistrust. She nods.  
"Yeah, well ... I've been thinking about something for the last few days, and I wondered if you … well, how was that for you?"  
Her look now looks not only suspicious but also very reserved. "You know how I was. We've still done a lot together."  
Okay, if I don't tell her the truth, she will not tell me. "Camille ... Your dad said that you suffered greatly after the separation. I just want to know if that's true or if he lied to me."  
She doesn't answer. A bad sign.  
"Is that true?" I repeat, and my tone becomes more urgent.  
"How would you feel if your great love ended your relationship just because you were so stupid and kissed one of his friends?"  
"Why didn't you tell me? We were still friends."  
"You don't tell your friend that you're going to be crying because of him because you feel guilty and would do everything to get him back."  
Okay, she's right.  
"Besides ... Would that have changed anything if you had known it?"  
A difficult question. I really don't know it. Camille seems to feel this because she puts her hand on mine and squeezes it gently. "Is okay, Logan. The whole thing is forgotten. Okay?"  
I nod. There is no point in discussing it further.  
"What else did my father say?"  
"He said he saw that he can't keep us apart. But he could at least make sure that I don't make you unhappy. Then he told me about this thing and threatened to harm me if I dared to make you sad again." To my great surprise, Camille suddenly smiled.  
"What's there to laugh?" I ask a little indignantly.

"Don't you understand?"  
"What should I understand?"  
She grabs me by the shoulders. "Logan, remember, my father said he saw that he can't separate us, right?"  
"Yes..." I say slowly, still confused.  
"That's good. And he told you about this thing. He probably hoped we'd argue, but the plan went backwards."  
"What about his threat?"  
"Well … You don't want to make me unhappy, do you?"  
"No, of course not," I assure her hastily.  
"So we don't need to worry about him. Do you understand now?"  
I think about everything again. What Camille says sounds logical, but I don't feel safe at the thought of her father. But as it seems, we really have our peace before him. At least until he plans something new to make life difficult for us.  
"Now stop worrying about it," Camille says, pulling me to her and kissing me.  
I don't believe in such things as superpowers. But if there is someone with such powers, then it is Camille. The first is that she, no matter what it is, always manages to soothe me. This is especially noticeable because normally it is not her kind. The second is that she has the power that I forget everything around me as soon as she kisses me. All thoughts, all worries, just gone. Even the environment is forgotten. Everything that counts in this moment is she.

I deepen the kiss. A desire, which I have not felt for almost a month, suddenly awakens in me. This feeling is still so new and strange, but still just wonderful. My hands slide down her sides and land on her stomach. Slowly they walk under her top. As soon as I touch her skin, Camille sighs softly into my ear. This sound encourages me. My right hand wanders up, until Camille suddenly stops this movement. The regret in her face is not to be overlooked, but she pulls my hand gently away. "Don't..."  
"Why not?" I ask, clearing my throat as my voice sounds hoarse.  
"The others are sitting in the living room waiting for you to wake up again. You slept really long. Someine could come to see if you're already awake."  
My mind tells me that she is right. Yet this desire has not yet subsided. "You're right, but ... Do you know how long it's been?"  
She nods. "Of course I know that. Almost a whole month."  
"I'm not just concerned about this," I say quickly, hoping she'll believe me. "I think if we have more experience with it, then it is probably not so important. But we are still at the beginning. These few times are not much."  
"I know what you mean. Four times is really not much."  
"As I said, it's not just about it. I just miss the time that I can spend with you alone without worrying about the others. Is this really asking for too much? Why can't they just leave us alone? What do they have for a problem? It's all so unfair."  
"I know, Logan. I know," Camille says softly, hugging me.  
"I miss you," I whisper into her ear.  
"I miss you too. But believe me, we'll find a way." She kisses me and once again everything is forgotten. Finally she withdraws, takes my hand and stands up. "And now we go to the others and show them that you are awake."  
"Does it really have to be?" I ask and notice that I am sound like a child. Camille laughs and pulls me on my feet. Before she opens the door, I say, "This was the longest time we were alone since the whole theater began."  
She smiles sadly. "Yes, that's right. But we can do it, right?"  
I nod, but I'm not quite sure. "Yes, sure."  
She looks pleased and opens the door. I hope that she is right and we actually find a way to be able to live our relationship without worrying about something.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Kendall's point of view:**_

I am now more helpless than before. The conversation with Jo was successful, but I don't feel good. Until an hour ago, I had still hoped that I would just imagine it all ... Well, now things look different. Jo is of the same opinion as me. Also, it is noticeable that Carlos behaves strangely in recent times. She said I should talk to him. That's easier said than done. I mean, how do you start such a conversation? I can only hope that soon will be a good time for it.

Now I stand at the door of our apartment and go inside. The first thing I notice is Logan, who sits on the couch with Camille, James and Carlos. So he's better. I grin and walk towards him. "Hey Logan, are you feeling better? You've really frightened us," I say, patting his shoulder. He tilts his head aside and looks at me. "If you worry so much about me, why weren't you here all the time?"  
I shrug. "Well, someone of us had to tell Jo what happened. By the way, she sends you greetings and wishes you a good recovery."  
Logan nods. "Thank you."  
I sit down beside Carlos on the couch. For the next few minutes, we'll talk about unconstrained stuff until Camille looks at the clock and then sighs softly. "I have to go now."  
Logan's smile, which he had during our conversation, disappears. With wide eyes he looks at Camille. "Really?"  
She nods. "Yes, I'm way too late. Mrs. Knight told my father what happened and told him that I would come back as soon as things were getting better."  
"And if you tell him I'm still not okay?" Logan asks, not quite convincingly, whereupon James rolls his eyes. Camille smiles slightly. "He'd realize I was lying. But I see you tomorrow. Promised." She hugs him briefly and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then she stands up. Logan doesn't look very enthusiastic, but he says, "Okay, I will write to you later."  
"I hope so," she says, winking at him. Logan smiles slightly, but says nothing more. Camile waves to us and then leaves the apartment. Silence spreads out. I'm clearing my throat. "Um, where is my mom?"  
James looks at me with a grin. "Because of this incident with Logan, she forgot to pick up Katie from training. Katie was obviously angry and has insisted on staying with Mrs. Knight in the city for a while. Mrs. Knight says we should get something to eat and take care of Logan."  
"I'll get the food," Carlos says suddenly, jumping up. This is the perfect opportunity. "I'll come with you," I say, and get up. He looks a bit irritated, but nods. James shrugs. "All right. Then I'll stay here and take care of Logan."

Logan rolls his eyes annoyed. Shaking my head, I follow Carlos out of the apartment and into the elevator. But before Carlos can press the button for the lobby, I press the button for the fifth floor. Confused, he looks at me. "Um, didn't we want to get something to eat?"  
I nod. "Yes, soon."  
The elevator stops on the fifth floor. Without saying anything, I walk down the hall to the staircase leading to the roof. When we get to the top, Carlos passes past me, leans his back against one of the chimneys, and slides to the ground. I guess he's been here several times. I sit next to him. How should I start now?  
"You know it, Kendall. Right?"  
I would not have expected that now. Carlos looks at me depressed and waits for an answer. I don't have to ask what he means. Slowly I nod. "Yes I know it. And Jo too."  
Carlos nods and sighs. "Yes, I thought so."  
Suddenly I can't restrain myself. "So is it true? You ... You love Logan?"  
He shrugs slightly, hesitates and then nods. "Yes, it is true."  
I breathe deeply. Carlos needs me now, that's all that matters. I put an arm around his shoulder. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
He looks at me with wide eyes, as if he had expected everything, but not that. But gradually he seems to realize that I mean it seriously. Then he tells me everything. I am surprised when I hear that the whole thing has already started in Minnesota. At that time we were children and it had not been love yet. But Carlos had developed from the first moment a protector's instinct for Logan, and it became stronger and stronger and eventually turned into love.  
"... And until a few weeks ago everything was okay. It was important to me that Logan was happy. For as long as he was happy, I was happy too. And Camille was the one who made him happy. But it was okay for me because I saw how happy Logan was with her. But ... Then something has changed. It was no longer enough for me to see Logan just happy. Because I wanted to be the one who makes him happy ... I still want that. I totally changed and that really scared me. And when Logan was so angry with me ... That was so terrible! I can't get him out of my head and I don't want it either. But this jealousy, which I have been feeling all the time, robbed me of all my strength. I am always angry and frustrated when I see Logan with Camille or when I see him crying because of her or because of her father. And at the same time, I'm afraid all the time that someone might find it out and tell Logan about it or that Logan finding out for himself ... I don't know what to do, Kendall." His head is now on my shoulder. I think about it. It's really complicated.  
"And then in the elevator..." Carlos murmurs softly to himself. Energy passes through my body. "What happened in the elevator?"  
Carlos looks at me and shrugs. "Actually nothing. Logan was so panicky and frightened. And then there was this moment ... I consoled him and then we were so close ... I stroked his hair and he allowed it. And then I bent to him and he..."  
"... has turned away," I say sympathetically. To my surprise, Carlos shakes his head. "No, not at all. He has not turned away. He just sat there and looked at me..."  
"And ... then?" I ask somewhat tense. Carlos shakes his head sadly. "Then the elevator started again. The doors opened and Camille was there." The last part of his sentence sounds bitter.  
"But ... Why didn't you ever tell me? I know you could not tell Logan or James about it, but you could have told me."  
"Yes, I ... I was afraid that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore or that you would tell Logan. After all, he's your best friend."  
I shake my head. "Oh Carlos, such a nonsense. Friends are there for that. Because you can tell them everything."  
Hope appears on his face. "Then you will not tell Logan?"  
I smile. "Promised."  
"And what about Jo? Will she tell Camille?"  
I shake my head. "Do you really think Jo would do that?"  
"No, not really."  
For a few seconds it is quiet, then he says softly, "Thanks Kendall. I think I really needed that."  
I nod. "No problem, Carlitos. And from now on, you don't have to stand alone. Jo and I are there for you. Promised. We can do it."  
He smiles and hugs me stormily. "Thank you Kendall."  
I have to laugh and return the hug. Then I get up and help Carlos on the feet. "Now, let's get some food. Otherwise the other two wonder where we are."  
Carlos grins. "Yes, not that they think there's something going on between us."  
Laughing, I walk down the stairs with Carlos.  
"I'm the first on the elevator," he says, running off. I follow him, smirking. Only now I really notice how much he has changed in recent times and how great it is to see him again laughing and joking. I hope this doesn't change so quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Logan's point of view:**

I feel much better today. During breakfast, Camille came by to check on me. Because Gustavo doesn't need us today and it's a nice day again, Kendall suggested that we could go to the pool. This proposal was received enthusiastically. However, I told the guys to go ahead because I wanted to ask Camille something.

"And your dad didn't really start a fight yesterday?" I ask Camille. She sighs annoyed. "For the fifth time, Logan: No, he didn't cause trouble. On the contrary, he even asked me how you were."  
"That's weird," I murmur to myself.  
"Can you stop worrying about my father?" Her voice sounds so dismissive that I turn to her in amazement. She stands with her arms crossed and looks at me. "What?"  
"I ... I'm just surprised how much that bothers you."  
"It's no wonder," she sighs. "Every girl would be upset that her boyfriend thinks of her father more often than of her." Her words make me think. "Does that impression really arise?" I ask uncertainly. Camille nods seriously. Slowly I approach her and put my arms around her. "I'm sorry. But I assure you that I really would rather think of you than of your dad."  
Now she smiles and leans her head against my chest. "Can we agree on something?"  
"What?" I ask curiously.  
"Can we agree that we're not worried about my dad until there's a reason for it?" She looks up at me hopefully, and in that moment, I realize that I'll agree with her. I would do anything for her. I nod and smile. "OK. Agreed."  
She looks very relieved and kisses me briefly. Then she breaks away from me and looks at me happily. "Then we should go to the pool now. The boys are definitely waiting for us."  
I nod, take my bag and go out of the room with her. "We're at the pool," I say to Mrs. Knight, who smiles and nods. "Okay. Have fun."  
Leisurely we stroll along the corridor. It looks like it will be a nice day today. We reach the elevator. As I reach out to press the button, I suddenly freeze. I am unable to move my hand even a millimeter. And suddenly memories of yesterday come up: darkness, narrowness, no air ... As from afar, I hear Camille talking to me, "Logan? What's going on?"  
I can't answer. Then I feel her lips on my cheek and then hear her voice in my ear, "Come on, let's take the stairs. It's okay."  
"No ... That's silly," I reply reluctantly, but I'm still unable to press the button. Her hand encloses mine and with gentle force she pulls me with her, away from the elevator. When we reach the staircase and have the first stair behind us, I stop. "Now you'll think I'm a coward," I mumble, not daring to look at Camille. She stops too. "Of course I don't do that. Claustrophobia is nothing to be ashamed of. Many people suffer from it, including adults. There is really nothing bad about it."  
"I wish I could just be more cool and casual."  
"Logan, if I had wanted a cool boyfriend then I could have picked Kendall or James, but I picked you."  
"Thanks," I murmur sarcastically. Camille shakes her head and grabs my shoulders. "Logan, I love you. I only wanted and _want_ you. And for me it is not at all bad if something like this happens. On the contrary, I am happy if I can help you with such a thing and be there for you. Although I would prefer it if you didn't have to suffer like that. But you really don't need to be ashamed of these things. I love you and that will not change."  
I nod and take a deep breath to calm myself. Then I lovingly smile at her. "Do you know how perfect you are?" I whisper and kiss her. For a few seconds we stay in that position, then Camille wants to end the kiss. But I lightly push her against the wall and deepen the kiss...

Later:

Many people are at the pool, but Camille and I manage to get a seat in one of the pool tents. So we have at least a little privacy. And for those who are wondering now: _Did they really do it in a staircase?!_ No of course not. Although I can't deny that I find it more and more difficult not to think about it. I'm worried about that. I don't want to be one of those guys who think of _this_ all the time. Hopefully that will change soon. But at the moment I can only think of one way to change this and unfortunately this is out of the question at the moment.  
Camille's voice interrupts my thoughts, "Did you actually talk about it with the others?" Her eyes are on Kendall and Carlos, who are romping in the water and James, who is lying on a pool chair and basking.  
"What is there to talk about? They already know about it."  
"Yes, but have you talked to them?"  
Uneasily, I slide back and forth in my seat. "Well ... I know I should, but I'm not particularly keen on it. Because the last time there was a huge mess. Do you remember?"  
"They reacted that way because they thought you didn't trust them. That's why you should show them that you trust them and talk to them."  
"I don't think they want to hear that."  
"Of course you shouldn't tell them any details. Although I'm surprised they didn't ask for it. I thought boys always talked about something like that."  
"What about you girls?" I ask, giving her a knowing look. She looks a bit surprised. "How do you know?"  
I grin. "I see it in Jo's eyes. She sometimes looks at me so interested that I seriously wonder what you actually tell her."  
Now she grins too. "Of course I'm only telling her good things about you. But what I tell her exactly stays with us girls."  
I nod. Silence spreads until Camille says softly, "I should talk to my dad too."  
Terrified, I look at her. "Why? That doesn't make sense anyway."  
She looks at me thoughtfully and says, "He's been calmer lately. At least I want to try it. If he doesn't want to talk about it, I will not force him to do it."  
I don't like that, but I don't know what to say to it, so I say reluctantly, "All right. If it really has to be."  
Camille gets up from her seat, comes over to me and sits on my lap. Then she hugs me and says softly, "I know you're worried that he might do something to separate us again. But this time I will not let that happen. I promise to you."  
I sigh and put my arms around her. Some people give us inquisitive glances as they pass,

but fortunately they don't say anything.

After several minutes, Camille suddenly asks, "Tonight?"  
"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.  
"Are we going to talk to them tonight?"  
I don't like this suggestion, but I realize that it has to be. I nod and then look thoughtfully over at the boys. Let's see what happens tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kendall's point of view:**

It's evening and Carlos and I are hanging out in my and Logan's room. I'm sitting on my bed reading a magazine while Carlos has made himself comfortable on Logan's bed. Coincidence? Not really.  
The door opens and Logan enters the room, followed by James. When Carlos sees Logan, he wants to get up quickly from the bed. But Logan shakes his head. "That's okay, Carlitos." He walks over to Carlos and sits next to him while James sits next to me. In Carlos' face, I can see that he would have preferred it the other way around. Well, I'd like to spare him that sweet torture, but since it would be strange to suggest that I change place with Logan, he'll have to endure it. Instead, I turn to James, "What's up?"  
He shrugs. "No idea. You have to ask Logan. He dragged me here."  
I look questioningly at Logan, who suddenly looks nervous. "Well ... I thought maybe we could talk to each other..."  
I exchanged a confused look with Carlos before replying, "We talk to each other all the time."  
Logan nods. "Yeah ... but maybe ... not about everything..."  
"What do you mean?" James asks, confused. "Say it."  
"Well ... I thought we could talk about Camille and me."  
"What's left to discuss?" Carlos asks in surprise.  
"Yeah, I thought we cleared that up," I add. Logan nervously bites his lower lip. "There's one thing we have not really talked about yet," he says slowly.  
While James and Carlos are still looking puzzled, an idea comes to my mind. And to make sure this is finally going on, I'm saying, "Is it about you and Camille sleeping together? We already know that." I deliberately don't look over to Carlos, but from the corner of my eye I can see him wince. Luckily, Logan and James didn't notice.  
We wait for Logan's answer for several seconds and then it finally bursts out of him, "I'm sorry, guys! You're angry because I didn't trust you, and you're absolutely right. I broke one of our most important rules! We are best friends and should tell us everything. But I was too busy with myself and disappointed you. I am really sorry. I don't want this story to stand between us any longer. Believe me, if I could turn back time and make up for my mistake, I would. But this is not possible, so I can only hope that you forgive me. So ... what do you say?" He looks at us pleadingly. I can hardly bear to see my best friend so helpless. James and Carlos look at Logan, then they look questioningly at me. They are waiting for me to make a decision. Slowly I say, "Logan is right. We are best friends. Yes, he made a mistake, but he regrets it. And best friends should really be able to talk about everything. So ... I forgive you, dude." I grin at Logan, who smiles back. James and Carlos think about it for a moment, then say at the same time, "I forgive you too!"  
Logan laughs and seems very relieved. "Thank you guys. Honestly, if I could undo the last few weeks, I would do it."  
"Maybe you can," Carlos says suddenly. Confused, we look at him.  
"Carlos," Logan says slowly. "You can't travel back and forth in time, and if you do, it's only in books or movies."  
Carlos looks at him blankly and rolls his eyes. "I know that too. But it can still work, and it's pretty easy."  
"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. Carlos grins at us and sits upright. Then he says cheerfully, "Okay Logan, you wanted us to meet here. So what's up?"  
Now I have to grin too. I know what Carlos is up to and this idea is perfect. And gradually Logan and James seem to understand. Logan looks a little uncertain at first, but then he smiles and nods. "Yes, I wanted us to meet because there is something I want to tell you."  
"And what?" James asks curiously, smiling. Logan hesitates, then says, "Well ... It may come as a surprise, but Camille and I have decided to expand our relationship. So ... we ... slept together and..."  
"Oh my God," James calls excitedly and begins to laugh.  
"Who would have thought that?" I ask with a grin.  
"Ohhh, our Logie has grown up," Carlos says.  
After we all calm down, James leans forward with a mischievous grin and asks, "And ... how was it?"  
"How was what?" Logan asks, confused. James rolls his eyes. "The thing about you and Camille. How was it?"  
"Oh," Logan says, turning red at once. "Well ... it was ... good."  
James moaned annoyed. "Oh, come on, Logan. Give us the details. We are best friends. We have a right to know that."  
Carlos suddenly doesn't look so happy anymore. Somehow I have to distract James from this topic. "James..." I say seriously, but before I can say anything, Carlos gets up from the bed and announces, "I'm hungry."

 **Carlos' point of view:**

Okay, that was not my best idea right now. But I don't want to hear that. The others stare at me in disbelief.  
"What?" James asks, irritated.  
"I'm hungry. I'll get something to eat now." Without looking at the others, I leave the room and head over to the kitchen. But I'm not hungry. On the contrary, I feel very miserable. Luckily, neither Mrs. Knight nor Katie can be seen anywhere. I lean against the counter and close my eyes. Then I hear a door open and close and then footsteps. Kendall, for sure.  
"Carlos? Is everything okay?"  
My heart stops for a moment. This is not Kendall, this is Logan! I open my eyes and look at him. "Sure. I'm just thinking about what to eat."  
He doesn't look convinced and I can't blame him. He comes a little closer. Oh man, where is Kendall when you need him?  
"Carlos ... Can I ask you something?"  
I nod nervously.  
"I've noticed lately that you're not really happy, and I feel like it has something to do with Camille and me. Are you possibly jealous of us?"  
Panic is spreading in me. He knows it! What should I say now? Logan continues, "I mean, because we're a couple and you're single at the moment..."  
"Oooh," I say, trying not to sound too relieved. "Yes, I ... maybe."  
He shakes his head. "That's not necessary, Carlos. Believe me, you will find the right person."  
 _'I already have,'_ I think and nod. "I'm sorry I was jealous."  
He is smiling and my stomach is cramping.

"It's okay. But you could have talked to me about it. That's what best friends are for. And from now we four talk about everything, okay? No secrets."  
I swallow. Oh man, if he only knew ... I can't promise that. I have to lie to him again. That annoys me and makes me sad. I don't want to make false promises to Logan, but I have to. "Yes, no secrets," I say. At that moment, self-hatred overcomes me again. I'm a bad friend.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Kendall's point of view:**_

"No secrets! He said no more secrets! And what am I doing?! I lie to him all the time!"

"Calm down," Jo says calmly to Carlos, who's pacing her apartment.

"Calm down?! How should I do that? Do you have any idea what it's like to look at his face and lie to him?"

"Carlos," I say, "if you forgot, we have a secret from Logan too."

"Yes, but that's my fault too," he says exhausted and lets himself fall on the couch next to Jo. "He's been so depressed lately and if I deliberately lie to him then I just feel so bad."

"Yes, at the moment neither Logan nor Camille are happy," Jo agrees.

"Yeah, but honestly," I say slowly, "to make such an uprising just because the two are no longer allowed to have sex ... That's pretty stupid. I mean, there are worse things than that."

Carlos nods, but Jo rolls annoyed her eyes. "That's so typical of boys," she mutters angrily.

"What?" Carlos and I ask at the same time.

"It's not that the two can't sleep together anymore. That's part of it, but it's not the main reason. The thing is, they don't have a spare minute left to themselves. There are always people with them. Didn't you notice that they didn't even have a date lately?"

"Yeah, now that you say it," Carlos says slowly, nodding.

"Actually, the thing is, we need to think about how we can manage that the two of them finally have time for themselves. Even if it's only for a few hours."

Jo looks at me doubtfully. "How do you want to do that? Mr. Roberts guards Camille all the time. And Mrs. Knight..."

"You don't have to worry about my mom. We will get this somehow. But you are right. The problem is Mr. Roberts."

"It will be impossible to get him away from Camille," Carlos says quietly. I look at him thoughtfully. "Would you agree with that?"

He looks at me with a half smile. "Honestly, if I have a choice between a Logan, alone but sad, and a Logan, happy with Camille ... I prefer the second option. Even if I don't like it. I can't stand Logan's mood anymore..."

"So..." Jo says slowly, "how can we do that?"

 _ **James' point of view:**_

"Incredible! Dak Zevon has a new girlfriend," I mumble to myself as I read the new _Pop Tiger_. Why does he get all the girls? He doesn't even look half as good as me ... Or? "Hey Logan, you think I look a lot better than Dak Zevon, don't you?"

When no answer comes from him, I turn around to him slightly offended and see that he has fallen asleep. Well, somehow that was to be expected. Kendall says Logan has been sleeping very restless lately. I look around the pool to find someone to talk to. Jett, no way! The Jennifers, mmh ... not today. Guitar Dude, possible. I get up and walk over to him when I hear a voice say, "Hey James."

I turn around and start grinning. Camille approaches me from the lobby. When she reaches me, she hugs me briefly and sits next to me. "How are you?"

I wave off. "I'm fine, as always. Definitely better than our sleepyhead here," I say casually, pointing to Logan. Her eyes touch Logan and her face reflects a mixture of concern and love. She sighs. "After all, he's sleeping."

I watch her closely and then ask suspiciously, "How are _you_?"

She shrugs. "Quite good so far."

"That's a lie," I say seriously, looking at her reproachfully, "why are you lying to your best friend, Cami?"

Now she smiles a little. "Okay, you got me. I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. But you can understand that, right?"

I nod in silence. For a few minutes it is very quiet between us. I don't know that from her. She always talks a lot and is always a bit crazy. Now she just sits there silently and somehow looks lost.

"Okay, I just have to say this: you've changed a lot, Cami. And I don't like that at all. What happened to my mentor and best friend? If I can help you somehow, just say it."

She looks at me and smiles. She hugs me tightly and I return the hug. Over her shoulder, I can see some Palm Woods residents looking at us confused. Of course, they all know who we are. And everyone knows that Camille is with Logan. That's why it must look rather strange when Camille and I hug each other while Logan lies next to us and sleeps. Camille seems to have similar thoughts because she lets me go. "Thanks, James. I think I didn't really realize that I have changed. This whole thing with my dad is worse than I thought. And then I'm worried about Logan ... I know how much you and the others want to help us, and if I know how you can do that, then I'll tell you, I promise."

"Now, slowly," I say, grinning, "I said I want to help _you_. What makes you think the offer is for Logan too?"

She laughs and I laugh with her. It's really good to see her happier again.

After about twenty more minutes, I decide to go and give her and Logan, who, by the way, is still asleep, some time alone. I am just a good friend. "You should wake Logan up soon. Otherwise, he gets a fierce sunburn. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

Camille laughs again and hugs me goodbye. I wink at her and make my way to the lobby. Just before I am there, I turn around. Camille has bent down to Logan. She strokes his hair and kisses him on the cheek. He opens his eyes, yawns and looks at her with a smile. Thoughtfully, I enter the lobby. There must be some way we can help the two. _'Maybe the others will think of something,'_ I think as I wait for the elevator. When it's there and the doors open, Kendall and Carlos unexpectedly stand in front of me. At the same time, when they see me, they say, "There you are."

"Guys, we need a plan."

"We are working on it," they say again at the same time, grinning and pulling me into the elevator.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Jo's point of view:**_

I knock on the door of Camille's apartment and wait. Hopefully it will all work out as we imagined. When the door opens, Camille is standing in front of me. She looks at me friendly, but also a little confused. "Hey Jo, did we want to meet?"

I smile and shake my head. "No, everything is fine. I just wanted to ask your dad something."

"My ... what? Why?"

I shrug. "You will see. May I come in now?"

"Okay ...", she answers a little suspiciously and leads me into the living room. There, Mr. Roberts sits in front of the TV and watches a football game. "Hi, Mr. Roberts."

He looks up and smiles. "Hello Jo. How are you?"

I smile back. "I'm fine thank you. And you?"

"Oh, just fine. There has been a lot of stress over the past few weeks, as you can probably imagine. But right now everything is back to normal." He looks over at Camille, who doesn't look happy, then looks back at me. "So Jo, what brings you here?"

"Well ... my dad is not there this weekend. He is traveling with a friend. That's why he asks if I could stay with you and Camille for so long. I can handle myself, but he would find it better if I had company. Well, you know how fathers are."

He nods and looks back at Camille as he answers, "Yes, most dads just want the best for their children."

I can see that Camille wants to say something, but then she lets it be. She probably doesn't want to argue with her dad before me. Mr. Roberts looks back at me and smiles. "Of course you can spend the weekend here, Jo. And your father has been gone for how long?"

"From Friday afternoon to Monday morning."

"Okay. That will not be a problem. Or Camille?"

"No, of course not," replies Camille, smiling. I nod to the two. "Okay thank you very much. Then I'll let my dad know. Have a nice evening."

"Thanks Jo, you too," Mr. Roberts replies, turning back to the TV.

"I'll bring you to the door," Camille says, and I follow her. Outside in the hall she looks at me seriously. "Your dad's gone for the weekend?"

"Yes," I answer uneasily. That's the hardest part for me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you don't talk much to my father. And suddenly you were so nice to him. That seems strange to me."

"Really, Camille," I say angrily, though I don't mean it that way. It's played. "Just because you don't trust your father does not mean we're lying to you. I just asked if I could stay here because I wanted to distract you a bit. I thought it would be a good idea. But if you don't want that, then I'll let it be."

She looks at me silently for a moment, then sighs and hugs me. "Oh Jo, I'm so sorry. You're right. I don't know what's going on with me lately. James noticed that too. I think it would be great if you stay over the weekend. What would I do without you?"

"I hope we never have to find out," I reply, smiling, and return the hug. Luckily this part went well. Hopefully everything else will work...

 _ **Mr. Robert's point of view:**_

 _Thursday afternoon:_

I'm going through the mail I got from the front desk when I notice Mr. Taylor, who is currently in the lobby. "Hello, Kenneth," I greet him and approach him.

"Good day, Marc. How are you?"

"I can't complain at the moment."

"That pleases me. By the way, thank you for letting Jo stay with you."

"Oh, that's obvious. After all, Camille and Jo are best friends. "

He nods and sighs. "Yeah, but it looks like it probably will not be necessary anymore. Of course Jo can stay over at Camille, but she doesn't have to stay with you all weekend."

"Why that? I thought you were leaving with a friend?"

"The friend has a serious emergency at home and can not come anymore. I've tried to find someone else, but they've all been scheduled elsewhere. One might think that everyone would be present at an already paid weekend in Las Vegas. You can obviously be fooled."

"Las Vegas?" I ask, looking at him in surprise. He nods. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not. You just didn't seem like the guy who spends his free time in Las Vegas."

He laughs. "Well, I hear that often. But I'm very rarely there. Well, let's see when it will be ready next time. The worst part is that I probably spent the money for free. Oh well that's life. Unless..." He looks at me thoughtfully. "Have you been to Las Vegas, Marc?"

I shake my head. "No, if you're a father of three children and you're married, you rarely get a chance to come to Las Vegas."

"Would you be interested?"

"Well, I..." For a moment, I think seriously about this offer. But then I remember the events of the last few weeks and I shake my head regretfully. "I'd be interested. It would be great. But I can't leave Camille alone."

"I suppose Camille and Jo are old enough to spend a weekend without fathers."

I nod. "You're right. I know Camille can handle it on her own, but at the moment it's better to be near her and know what she's doing."

"Don't you trust her?"

"A few weeks ago I would have said that I trust her very well. But unfortunately I can't say that anymore. I assume you know why."

He nods slowly. "Yes, I've heard of it."

"Then you know why I would rather not leave Camille alone."

Silence spreads. I'm about to say goodbye to him and leave when he suddenly asks, "What about Mrs. Knight?"

"What's with her?"

"Well, as far as I know, she was not happy about this particular news. Is that correct?"

"Indeed. I am deeply grateful to her for calling me. Otherwise, I might not have heard about it. But what are you aiming for, Kenneth?"

"Why don't you ask Mrs. Knight if she could possibly keep an eye on Camille and Logan when you're not there? I'm sure it's also in her interest that they don't get too close."

"Yes, she was really mad at Logan. I think you might be right, Kenneth."

"So, if Mrs. Knight doesn't mind to take care so that nothing happens, would you come along?"

I smile and nod. "All right. If Mrs. Knight agrees, then I'll come with you. Best, I ask her directly. I'll let you know then."

 _ **Mr. Taylor's point of view:**_

When I enter the apartment, Jo is waiting impatiently for me. "And? How did it go?"

I'm smiling. "I appreciate very well. He wants to ask Kendall's mom if she's paying attention. If so, he'll come with me."

Jo is beaming. "Don't worry, Mrs. Knight will say yes. The boys took care of it. And you really don't mind driving away with Camille's dad?"

I shake my head. "No. But if that fails, you'll get in trouble. Roger that?"

"Yes sir," she replies, hugging me.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Carlos' point of view:**_

James, Kendall and I are hiding out behind the bushes and watching the path to the parking lots. So far, everything is quiet.

"Do you think they're going to leave?" I ask nervously. Kendall nods. "Of course. We have everything planned exactly. Nothing will go wrong."

"Psst," James suddenly hisses, "someone is coming."

"This is Mr. Taylor and ... Mr. Roberts," Kendall says triumphantly, grinning at us.

"And there's Camille and Jo," James says.

"Come on," Kendall whispers, cautiously sneaking closer to listen. The two men have just stowed the luggage and turn now to their daughters.

"I hope you'll behave while we're gone. I don't want to hear complaints from Mr. Bitters on Monday," Mr. Taylor says seriously, but smiles as well.

"And listen well to Mrs. Knight. She's in charge of you from now on and will take care of you," Mr. Roberts adds, glaring at Camille.

"Don't worry, dad. We will not cause any problems for Mrs. Knight," Camille replies in disgust, crossing her arms. Mr. Roberts looks at her for a long time. Camille holds his gaze. Finally, Mr. Roberts nods slowly. "Okay. Have a nice weekend both of you."

"You too," Jo replies, smiling. The two men hug their daughters, but Camille only halfheartedly returning her father's embrace, and then get into the car. They wave to them and then drive off. Kendall pats James and me on the shoulder. "Okay, that went well. And now back to the apartment."

 _ **Logan's point of view:**_

Somewhat irritated, I look up from my book. Man, some people are really ... _extreme_. Who would have thought that this topic is about so many ... _strange_ things? Of course, I have heard of one thing or another, which should be … _special_ , but otherwise ... Well, but not everything in this book is crazy. I've found some very good tips. Once again I read through these passages in the book, when suddenly there is a knock on the door and James' voice sounds, "Hey Logan, do you have time?"

"Um, wait a minute." I quickly close the book and hide it in my drawer again. It doesn't have to be that the boys see it. "Come in."

The door opens and the boys enter. All three have a big grin on their face that scares me a little. "What's up?" I ask, slightly suspicious. With these three you always have to be on guard.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Carlos asks, still grinning.

"Well ... not really. At least nothing special. I'll probably read and..."

"Wrong!" Kendall and James say at the same time.

"What?"

Still grinning, James hands me an envelope. Irritated, I stare first at the envelope and then at the boys. I understand less and less about what's going on here.

"Come on! Open it!" Carlos orders and laughs. Somewhat worried, I open the envelope and pull out a letter. I unfold it and read:

 _Dear Mr. Mitchell,_

 _We are pleased to announce that you have won a free and carefree weekend with a person of your choice. In a hotel where we have reserved a room for you, you can live out and enjoy all your wishes and desires throughout the weekend. This offer is valid from Friday evening and ends on Sunday evening or Monday morning. Please take this time span very seriously. It's really important that you return to the Palm Woods at eight o'clock Monday morning at the latest. We wish you and your partner a wonderful and, above all, relaxed weekend._

 _Best regards from your best and wonderful friends_

 _Jo Taylor  
Kendall Knight  
Carlos Garcia  
James Diamond_

_You did not expect that, did you?_

I have to read the letter several times before I begin to understand what that means. And then it hits me suddenly. With wide eyes, I stare at the three whose grin, unbelievably, has become even wider. "That ... you ... what ... how..." I can't say a reasonable sentence. I'm too shocked.

"Well, what you should say is: _Thank you guys! You are the best and greatest friends you can wish for_ ," Kendall says and James and Carlos laugh. A grin spreads on my face and quickly I walk up to them and hug them. "You are really the best friends in the world."

"You have _great_ forgot," James says, winking at me. I shake my head. "But how did you ... wait ... that with Mr. Taylor and Mr. Roberts ... were you that?"

The three look at each other for a moment, then Kendall starts explaining everything to me. When he's done, I shake my head again. "Just unbelievable. Even Mrs. Knight and Mr. Taylor are in it. But how could you afford it?"

"Oh, we're a famous boy band. That was not difficult," James replies with a shrug.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about the cost," Kendall adds. "But what's really important is that you have to be back by eight o'clock Monday morning at the latest. We don't know exactly when the two will come back. Jo's dad will let her know as soon as anything turns out differently than expected. But just in case, be on time."

I nod in agreement.

"And now," James says, almost solemnly, "you should pack your things as quickly as possible and inform your sweetheart. Every moment you are here is a wasted moment."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Logan's point of view:**_

"That's really great," Camille says, looking around the big hotel room.

"Well, sometimes our friends have pretty good ideas," I say, smiling, closing the door and putting down our bags. Then I also look around the room. It's really not bad. Probably James has organized this part. You just can't deny that he has style.

Then my gaze wanders back to Camille. I watch as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and looks at it thoughtfully. She suddenly doesn't seem so excited anymore. Slowly I go to her and put my arms around her. "What's wrong?"

She shrugs. "Oh nothing. It's just ... Do you think everything will work out?"

"Yes, you not?"

"I don't know," she replies reluctantly. "I mean, it's well known that your plans don't always work."

I nod. "Yes you are right. But you forget something. Jo helped them. And besides, Mrs. Knight and Mr. Taylor would never have gone along with such a plan if they were not sure that everything would work out."

Camille nods. "Yeah ... you're right."

"I know," I reply, kissing her. Meanwhile, I slowly pull her phone out of her hand. She lets it happen and so I know that I have won. I put her phone on a table.

"And if dad calls me?"

"You can't be reachable all the time. And when something unexpected happens, we will be warned in time. Everything is OK."

She nods again and then smiles. "Who would have thought I'd be worried all the time and you would be so optimistic?"

I grin and wink at her. "Yes, but don't get used to it. I find it much easier to worry than to be so confident and optimistic all the time."

She laughs and hugs me. Then she looks at me with a mischievous grin. "But to be honest ... I like your self-assured side."

"Oh, is that so? Well then ... will you like that too?" With these words, I pick her up, carry her over to the big bed, and set her down on it. Then I sit next to her and pull her into my lap. "We're finally alone," I murmur, kissing her nape. She sighs softly. "Yes, and we have so much time for ourselves this time." Then she pulls me to her and kissing me passionately. Man, how long has it been since she kissed me like that? It seems like an eternity.

Her hands are caressing my nape and I moan involuntarily. She knows very well that this is a sensitive spot for me. "Damn ... you're driving me crazy!" I say aloud.

"Yeah, but you like that, don't you?" She teases me with a grin and kisses my neck.

"No ...," I reply softly, trying to focus on my words, not her touch, which is not easy for me. "I ... do not like it ... I ... I love it ..."

"Then show me."

"What?" Irritated, I look at her. She puts her lips to my ear and whispers, "Show me how much you love it."

For a moment my breath stops, but then a grin spreads on my face. "With the greatest pleasure."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Carlos' point of view:**_

It's early, but I'm already awake. Logan is coming back today! And the best thing is that he will finally have a good mood! I am really looking forward to him. I really missed him, even if it was just a weekend.

James' excitement, however, is limited, because he still sleeps deeply and firmly. Grinning, I quietly leave our room and close the door. On the way to the bathroom, another door opens and Kendall comes out. Still grinning, I go to him. "Hey Kendall. Already awake? "

He nods, but doesn't look so good-humored, but rather worried. This dampens my good mood a bit. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering if everything will work out."

"Sure. You know Logan. He always plans more time than he actually needs. Nothing will go wrong."

"I'm not thinking about Logan, but about Camille."

I think about it for a moment and then shrug. "Then Logan has to prevail. It will not harm him."

"Do you really think so?" He asks, and we both laugh at the same time. The thought that Camille would just take it when Logan tries to get his way is really amusing. At least he would definitely get a slap.

"Okay, let's just hope they're both acting sensibly," Kendall concludes. I agree with nodding and then I have a great idea. "You know what? Let's make breakfast. I'll bet if Logan's here at eight, he'll probably be hungry. After all, he has been physically active all weekend. We have to make sure he gets his strength back."

Kendall laughs and nods. "Okay. Let's go."

 _ **Logan's point of view:**_

My cell phone, which is currently serving as an alarm clock, rings. Yawning, I turn it off. It's early, damn early. But I believe that it is necessary. I stretch myself and then I hear Camille asking next to me, "Do we really have to get up?"

I turn to her, smiling. She looks just as tired as I feel. Probably even more tired. Yesterday we started very early to get some sleep. Well ... That didn't work out.

"Yes," I answer. She moans and crawls a little more under the warm blanket. The fact that she is naked confuses my thoughts. I think about the past weekend and bite my lips. When will we get the opportunity again? A difficult question, but for now it will and must be enough.

Camille's hand strokes my arm. I look at her and she smiles, which automatically makes me smile as well. She comes closer and nestles against me. "It was a great weekend," she says softly.

"Yes, that was it."

She looks into my eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too," I answer, and she kisses me. I return the kiss briefly and then want to stop, but Camille has other plans. She holds me tight and deepens the kiss while her hands stroke my body. I am clearly aware again that she is naked and individual scenes of the last two days come to my mind. It feels so good ... _No, not now!_ As gently as possible, I pull away from her and look at her seriously. Which is not so easy because she has that sparkle in her eyes that I've seen a few times and I know exactly what it means. I shake my head. "No Cam, not now."

"Why not?"

"We don't have time for it."

"Really?" She asks seductively, putting her lips to my ear. "I bet you've planned much more time than we need, right?" She whispers.

"I..." my voice fails and I have to clear my throat. "This time is for unexpected things. If we're stuck in traffic or something like that. Only for emergencies."

"So ... If I look at your situation … you're in an emergency right now," she says with a grin, and unfortunately she's right. My erection is hard to hide. I moan and close my eyes. "Okay," I say finally, "but it has to be fast."

"No problem," Camille reassures and kisses me again.

After that we take a shower and pack our things. Then we are ready to leave, but none of us has much desire to leave.

"I'd like to stay here," Camille mumbles softly. I nod and put my arms around her. "Me too."

She smiles at me and strokes my hair. "We can do it."

"Definitely," I reply, kissing her. But this time the kiss is not seductive and passionate, but sweet and lovingly. Nobody wants to end this kiss, even though it's time to leave. Then it suddenly knocks on the door...


	27. Chapter 27

_**Camille's point of view:**_

Confused, Logan looks at me. "Who could that be?"

"Room service?" I joke, but he doesn't agree. Even more, slight panic spreads in him. I take him by the shoulders. "Hey, don't worry. If anything had happened, they would have called us."

"Yes," he mumbles, but controls his cell phone anyway. No messages.

"I know who it is. These are certainly the others. They probably want to make sure we're not late."

He raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "You really think James and Carlos would get up so early?"

"All right, maybe not the two of them. But Kendall and Jo certainly."

He thinks about it and then nods, though not completely convinced.

"Come on," I say, taking his hand and pulling him to the door. I open it and my heart stops for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Logan froze in fear. Kendall and Jo aren't standing at the door, but my father!

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing," he says dangerously quietly, enters the room and close the door. Automatically, Logan and I take a step back.

"I thought we had settled this matter. I was probably wrong, right?"

"Dad," I try to reassure him, before the matter escalates. "Everything is alright. We..."

"Nothing's alright!" He screams suddenly and for the first time ever I'm scared of him.

"How could you do that, Camille?! Why don't you listen to me? Is it his fault again?" He turns suddenly to Logan and grabs him firmly by the collar of his shirt. Logan looks like he's about to faint.

"No, dad! It's not Logan's fault. We had no idea about it. The others have planned that for us."

He doesn't pay attention to me and pulls Logan closer to him. "What did you do with her? Did you force her to do something? I swear to you, if you did, then you will be very, very sorry!"

"No ... no, I ... I didn't do anything," Logan tries to defend himself. I'm so sorry for him. "Dad! Please, let him go! He didn't do anything. Honestly. Please, leave him alone."

"Unbelievable. This loser can't even defend himself. What do you want from such a wimp, Camille?"

"I love him, Dad. Please, let him go."

He looks at Logan contemptuously and hatefully. "Such a loser," he mumbles and pushes Logan away in disgust. Logan staggers back and tries to regain his balance. But he falls to the ground and his head hit hard against the wall. Then he doesn't move anymore.

"Logan!" Horrified, I run to him and kneel down beside him. He moans in pain. Carefully, I stroke his head and notice that he is bleeding. Angry and horrified at the same time I scream to my father: "Look what you have done! He is hurt! Do something!"

But he just stands there and stares down at Logan. Suddenly four men storm into the room. I recognize one of them immediately. It's Mr. Taylor. He only needs a moment to understand the situation. Then he goes to Logan and kneels down beside him. He discovers the laceration at the back of Logan's head. He turns to one of the other men. Because of his outfit, I suspect that it must be the hotel manager. The other two are obviously his employees.

"Please call an ambulance. He's hurt."

The manager nods and hurries away.

"And you two please make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble here," Mr. Taylor says to the two co-workers and points to Dad. Then he looks at Logan. "Okay Logan, can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Logan's voice is hoarse and weak.

"Good. Don't worry. An ambulance is on the way. Everything will be fine."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Carlos' point of view:**_

 _'That can not be true!'_ I think, as I look at Logan, who is lying in a hospital bed. There are white bandages around his head, his left arm and his shoulder. He looks awful. And that's just our fault…

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asks, worried. Logan moans. "As if I had been used as a puck."

This comment makes us smile. It's quiet for a moment, then Kendall says in a serious voice, "We're really sorry, Logan. That's all our fault. We shouldn't have done that. It was a stupid idea."

Logan shakes his head and then grimaces in pain. "No, Kendall, your idea was great."

"But we should have known that Mr. Roberts can't be fooled," I say. I thought about that all morning. "He's so..."

"Crazy," James concludes grimly. Logan sighs. "How did he find out?"

"This isn't the time for that. You need rest and the answer could upset you too much. We promised the doctor not to upset you and not stay long," Kendall says evasively. Logan shakes his head helplessly and grimaces again. Then he suddenly asks, "Where is Camille?"

"She is outside. Together with mom, Katie and Jo," Kendall explains.

"She's probably worried about me."

"You can assume that," James replies, leaving the room.

Nobody says a word in the following minutes. Unobtrusively, I watch Logan. Every now and then he rubs his left arm or his head. The pain seems really bad. I'm so sorry for him. He is always the one who gets hurt, no matter how. That's not fair! I feel tears in my eyes and try to dry them. Logan has luckily not noticed, but Kendall. Then there's a knock on the door and James comes in again, followed by Camille.

"We'll wait outside," Kendall mumbles, walking out with James and me. As James precedes, Kendall lays a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it gently. "Are you okay?" He asks in a whisper so that James doesn't notice. I shrug because I really have no idea.

 _ **Logan's point of view:**_

Worried, Camille sits down next to me. Carefully she raises a hand and strokes my cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I reply, knowing she doesn't believe me.

"Why are you lying to me?"

I sigh. "Because I don't want you to worry so much about me."

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. Before she can say anything else, the door opens and a doctor enters the room. "Mr. Mitchell, how are you?"

"The pain is ... uncomfortable."

He nods understandingly. "You'll probably have to stay for a few days. After all, you have a concussion, a sprained arm, and a heavy shoulder bruise."

I nod sullenly.

"If you want, I'll give you a painkiller so you can rest and sleep a little. You should rest as much as you can."

I nod in agreement and he hands me a few tablets. After taking them, he says, "I'll check on you later. If there's anything, let me know."

"All right. Thanks."

He nods to me and then goes out. I look at Camille. "Will you come back later?"

She smiles and nods. "Of course."

I close my eyes and wait for the painkiller to work. After a short time I feel how the pain is getting less and how suddenly the fatigue spreads in me. Camille kisses me on the cheek again and says softly, "See you later. Sleep well." She gently strokes my head and then goes out. As she closes the door, I fall asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Kendall's point of view:**_

I'm surprised when I see Carlos sitting on the couch. After all, it's the middle of the night and I'm awake just because I'm thirsty. But the thirst disappears quickly when I notice that Carlos is crying. Worried, I go over to him and sit next to him. "Carlos, what's wrong?"

He doesn't answer.

"Why are you crying?"

He looks up at me. There is sadness and determination in his face, which on the one hand fascinates me and on the other hand worries me. He takes a deep breath and then says in a halting voice, "Because I ... Because I know my friendship with Logan will soon be over."

"What makes you think so?" I ask, confused.

"I've decided to tell him, Kendall. He should know it before it's too late."

"Too late?"

Carlos nods seriously. "At that time, when we were in the lift. His panic attack could have done something wrong! Maybe he would even have a heart attack! But I was too scared. And now something happened again! What if he had hit his head harder? He could have had a fractured skull, or worse!"

Gradually, I understand what he wants to say. "So you're afraid that something terrible will happen to him and he'll never know what you feel for him?"

He nods sadly.

"Well ... If you're really sure you want to do that, then I'm definitely there for you. You don't have to go through this alone."

He smiles. "Thank you Kendall."

I nod to him and it's quiet for a while. Then I ask curiously, "How and when do you want to tell him?"

He sighs and reaches for a few pages of paper lying on the table in front of him. I haven't noticed them so far. He holds it out to me. "Here."

I hesitate for a moment, then I take it and read it. Meanwhile, Carlos watches me nervously. When I'm done, I ask, "When do you want to give him that?"

"As soon as possible."

 _ **Carlos' point of view:**_

We are back in the hospital. But this time only Kendall and me. Kendall nods encouragingly. "Remember, if he's awake, we'll do it another time."

I nod and take a deep breath before knocking on the door. No Answer. Carefully I open the door, my heart is pounding and I'm feeling sick. Logan lies in bed and sleeps. Good. I nod to Kendall and then enter the room. Logan has been here for almost a week now and the doctor says he can go home soon. Quietly I go to the bed and look at him. He looks so peaceful. My gaze then wanders to a table with some bouquets and cards on it. Slowly I pull an envelope out of my pocket and put it on the table. Then I look at Logan again. "Please," I whisper softly, "please don't hate me for it." I'd like to touch him, but I resist that urge and go to the door. Once again I look at him, then I go out. Kendall comes to me. "And now?"

I sigh deeply. "Now we can only wait."

He nods, pats my shoulder and then we leave the hospital.

 _ **Logan's point of view:**_

The pain in my shoulder wakes me up. As I rub the sore spot, I notice it's dark. It is probably in the middle of the night. I sigh softly and wish I could go home. If I'm lucky, it only takes two or three days.

I'm trying to fall asleep again, but it's in vain. Sighing again, I turn on the light. Immediately my eyes fall on the table, whereupon all the flowers and greeting cards are. Something is different. In the middle is now a white envelope that had not been there before. I take him in the hand and open it. I find a letter in it. The handwriting seems familiar to me. Curious, I begin to read:

 _Hey Logan ..._

 _I don't know how I should begin. The whole thing is incredibly difficult for me. Even harder than math, but I want you to know the truth. Even if I probably punish myself with it ..._

 _Okay, here it comes ..._

 _Logan, I love you._

 _No, that's not a joke. I know, I make a lot of jokes, but I'm serious. And even if you don't want to continue reading now, I'll continue writing anyway. So that I can explain it to you..._

 _It started when we met for the first time. Do you remember? We were eight years old and had no idea what would happen to us later. Of course it was not love. It was more of a kind of protective instinct. But that changed with the years. It got more serious when we were fourteen, but I just couldn't understand what was wrong with me. I didn't know why I always felt so strange when you laughed or why I was always in a bad mood when you were sad. I thought it was just because we were friends. When we moved to Los Angeles, I really understood what was wrong with me. But it was already too late, because you had met Camille. But that was okay for me. My only concern was that you were happy, because as long as you were happy, I was happy too. Well, at least in the beginning. Because over time you became more and more unhappy. And that changed me too. I became jealous. But it has become clear to me that this can't continue. I don't want to hate you or Camille. I just want you to be happy, Logan. Camille makes you happy and that's a good thing, because she really loves you._

 _I don't know what should happen now. I just wanted you to know. And if you continue to think that's a joke, then talk to Kendall about it. I told him and Jo knows it too. And now you know it too. I don't know what you will do after reading this. But please, no matter what you want to do, please don't hate me for it, Logan. I couldn't stand that. Please don't start hating me._

 _I love you._

 _Carlos_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Kendall's point of view:**_

I decided to visit Logan alone today. He is sitting on the bed. He doesn't look like he slept last night. I smile at him. "Hey Logan, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Good idea," he agrees exhausted.

We walk through the hospital park and then sit down on a bench. There is silence between us until Logan finally sighs heavily and asks, "Is it really true?"

I'm nodding seriously. "Yes."

"I was hoping it might just be a joke. That's so ... unreal."

I place a hand on his shoulder. "I know." I hesitate a moment and then ask the question that worries not only Carlos, but also me, "Logan ... you don't hate Carlos, do you?"

He shakes his head slowly. "No of course not. I could never hate Carlos."

"And ... what are you going to do now?"

He takes a deep breath in and out. "I don't know yet. Although I thought about it a lot last night."

I nod in understanding. "Will you tell Camille?"

He considered. "She will come to visit me today ... But I think it's best to talk to Carlos before anyone else finds out. But I can't do that until I'm out of here. I don't want to have this conversation with him in the hospital. It gives me time to prepare for it."

"A good plan. And Carlos will be relieved to hear that you don't hate him. He's worried about it."

Logan nods but says nothing. He seems downright depressed. I wonder how I can cheer him up or at least distract him. "Now something else ... Apart from the end, how was your last weekend?"

For a moment he looks at me confused, as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Then, despite his many worries, a smile flits across his face. "It was great."

I'm waiting, but he doesn't say anything anymore. I roll my eyes. "Oh, come on, Logan. I don't ask for details. But at least give me some information."

He smiles. "I'll tell you what I told Carlos: a gentleman never tells."

"That's not fair. Camille always tells Jo everything."

He shrugs. "If Camille does that, I can't do anything about it. If you want to know something, ask her or Jo."

I'm sighing. "Sometimes you can be a real stubborn, you know that?"

He shrugs. "That's probably because of Camille's bad influence," he says, and we both start laughing at the same time.

I accompany him back to his room. He looks at me smiling. "Thanks for coming over, Kendall."

I wave off. "No problem. Don't worry so much about Carlos."

"I just feel so guilty because I've never noticed anything."

"You don't need. He obviously can act much better than we thought. That's why he's not mad at you. He just wants you to be happy."

He nods. "Please greet him from me. And of course everyone else too."

"Sure. I will. Just make sure you get well soon and come home."

"I will do my best."

I smile, pat him on the back and leave his room.

 _ **Logan's point of view:**_

Camille enters the room smiling and shuts the door. Then she comes to me. "Hey sweetie," she greets me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. I raise my eyebrows. "Oh, come on, Camille. You can do that better."

She laughs, puts her lips on mine and kisses me gently. "Better?" She asks with a grin.

"A little bit," I answer. She laughs again and sits next to me on the bed. "How are you?"

I shrug. "I'm a little bit tired. I couldn't sleep so well last night."

"Did you have any pain?" She asks worriedly. I shake my head. "No, but you know me. I don't like to sleep in hospitals."

She nods understandingly and leans on me carefully. She also looks tired and exhausted.

"You don't look well rested," I say cautiously. She nods. "Well, a lot happened."

"What? Kendall didn't say anything."

"Kendall was here?"

I nod. "Yes, this morning. Tell me, what happened?"

She sighs. "Well ... My dad doesn't live at the Palm Woods right now."

"What?" I ask in surprise. She nods. "Mr. Bitters told him there were a few complaints and that it would be best for everyone if my dad left the Palm Woods for a while."

"Does that mean you live alone now?"

"Not really. Jo, Katie and the boys don't leave me alone."

"Don't blame them. They just want to help."

"Yes I know. And I'm very thankful for that. Still ... I miss you."

I smile slightly. "I haven't been to the hospital that long."

She nods slowly and then sighs. I suspect her dad isn't the only reason she's so exhausted. There is something else. Something she doesn't want to tell me or she doesn't know how to tell me. "Camille ... what's up?"

She doesn't answer and turns her head so she doesn't have to look at me. Okay, now I am absolutely sure that something is wrong. She bites her lower lip. "Logan ... I love you and I want you to be happy. That's why it's so hard to see that you're hurt. And the worst part is that it's somehow my fault because my dad is responsible for it. He is responsible for everything that has gone wrong lately. I can't bear to see you so unhappy anymore. And I think if we don't ... see each other so much, then ... maybe your life would be a little happier..."

"Camille ... are you trying to break up with me?"

"Logan ... you're really important to me and the thought of not seeing you so much torments me, but ... I just don't know how to go on. I know we said we can do it. But now you are injured and in the hospital. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"And you really think I'd be happier if we're not together?" I just can't believe that.

"You wouldn't have such a big drama in your life."

"Yes you are right. After all, I'm friends with Kendall, Carlos and James and I'm in a band with them. A life without drama, how true." I know that sarcasm is totally inappropriate at this point, but I just can't help it. "For heaven's sake, Camille, please don't do this to me! Do you really think that's the solution to our problem? Do you still remember the weeks when we had no contact with each other? Do you remember how much I suffered during this time? We promised that we wouldn't have an on-off relationship anymore. Please Camille, I love you. Please, don't do that."

She doesn't answer. I take a deep breath. "Okay, if you really think that's the only solution, look at me and tell me it's over."

 _ **Camille's point of view:**_

His dark brown eyes look at me seriously. I can't do that. I love him so much. Tears come to my eyes and without saying anything, I throw myself in his arms and cry. I hear him gasp in relief.

"I'm sorry, Logan." I look at him. "I was so afraid you would agree with me."

He shakes his head and wipes the tears from my face. "I will find a way. I promise to you. We'll manage that ... if necessary, we can still run away." He smiles at the last words, but I'm not sure if he's just kidding or if he's really serious. He gently kisses my forehead and I smile at him. Then he leans his forehead against mine. "I love you," he whispers and kisses me. It's like the kiss we had in the hotel room just before my dad showed up. Loving, tender, full of feeling. Then a nurse comes in and explains that Logan needs some rest now. I nod to her and assure her that I'll go soon. She goes out. I look at Logan and am not surprised that he looks disappointed. I smile at him encouragingly and ask, "Do you know when you can go home?"

"The doctor said I could go home next week. But then I'm supposed to rest for a few more days."

I think for a moment. "How about we spend the day together next Saturday?"

"What did you imagine?" He asks curiously.

"Well ... we could spend the day at the beach, go to the movies in the evening ... and if you're nice to Mrs. Knight, maybe she'll allow us to spend the night together," I say with a grin and wink at him. He beams. "That sounds great."

"Then rest and get well soon," I command him, smiling, kissing him on the cheek and getting up.

"I'll try," he assures me, and I kiss him goodbye. Then I go to the door and wave to him before I leave the room and make my way back to the Palm Woods.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you** _ **carganforever**_ **for your review.**

 _ **Firerush**_

 _ **Carlos's point of view:**_

Today is the day. Logan is coming home again! I am really looking forward to him, but at the same time I am very nervous. Kendall told me that Logan is not mad at me and that he even wants to talk to me about it. I don't know if I'll survive that. What if I say something stupid? Unfortunately that happens to me very often. But Logan is my friend. He will understand me. At least I hope so...

I'm sitting on the couch with James and Katie. The door opens and Mrs. Knight comes in, followed by Kendall, Camille ... and Logan. James and I jump up at the same time and approach Logan. James hugs him first. "Great that you're back, man," he says, grinning, and pats Logan on the shoulder.

"Thanks, James," Logan replies, smiling, then looks at me. I don't know what to do. Should I hug him? Does he want that at all?

"Hey Carlos," he says, hugging me. _He_ hugs _me_. That's really the last thing I expected. Then a terrible thought comes to me. Will Logan pretend that nothing had happened? Does he just want to forget it? But Kendall said that Logan still wants to talk to me about it. Did he change his mind? Katie interrupts my thoughts. She also approaches Logan and says, "Well, I never thought I would say that, but I really missed you, Logan."

"Thank you, Katie. I like to hear that," Logan replies, making us all laugh. He hugs Katie and then makes his way to the couch where he sighs and sits down. James looks impressed at the bandage around Logan's head. "Wow, that must hurt like hell."

"It's getting better," Logan says, shrugging. Then he looks at me smiling and once again I have the feeling as if my heart wants to jump out of my chest at any moment.

"Now I finally know why you always wear a helmet, Carlos. They can be very useful."

I smile at him. "If you want, I'll lend you my lucky helmet."

That makes everyone laugh again.

Mrs. Knight has made lunch. Now we are all sitting at the table - including Camille - eating, talking and laughing. It's really great that Logan is back. After lunch Mrs. Knight says to Logan, "So, young man, you go to your room now and rest."

Logan sighs and nods. Then he looks questioningly at Camille. Mrs. Knight doesn't miss this. "I think it would be better for you to rest on your own for now," she says in an authoritarian motherly voice, but you can clearly see that she is trying to suppress a smile. Camille smiles and grabs Logan's hand. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

"I'm not a child anymore," he murmurs blushing as he follows her to his and Kendall's room. Again we start to laugh, even Mrs. Knight. 

Later I am alone in the apartment ... well ... almost alone. Maybe I should go to Logan? He has been sleeping for several hours now. Well, that's not surprising. Who can recover well in hospitals? So, should I look for him? Mrs. Knight would certainly do that. Carefully, I open the door. Logan is still sleeping. For a moment, I just stand there and look at him thoughtfully, then I want to quietly leave the room. But then…

"Carlos?"

I stop and turn around. Logan looks at me and smiles slightly. Nervously I walk closer to him. "Um ... Hey Logan. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"You didn't." Then he asks, "Is there anyone else in the apartment?"

"No."

It's quiet for a moment, then he says, "Carlos ... I..."

"Logan, we don't have to talk about it now. We can wait until you feel better."

He shakes his head. "No, I want to talk about it now."

"All right," I say nervously. "So you read my letter?"

He nods slowly. "Yes, I was … very surprised."

"Yes, I can imagine that. I ... I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't want to bother anyone with it. If I could, I would change everything. You are one of my best friends. That's what makes it so complicated."

He leans forward and lays a hand on my arm. "You don't have to apologize, Carlos. You can't do anything about your feelings."

"So you're not mad at me?" I ask hopefully, finally managing to look at him.

"I could never be mad at you. I think nobody could. Okay, sometimes you are really annoying, but that just makes you ... adorable." He smiles at me and I smile back. But there's still another thing ... "What's going to happen now, Logan?"

He sighs. "Well, I don't want to offend you, Carlos, but I hope you realize that I ... that I don't have the same feelings you have for me. I mean, of course I love you. We've known each other since third grade, and like Kendall and James, you're not just one of my best friends, but my brother. But anything beyond that ... I don't think it will ever happen. I don't want to hurt you with that. I just want you to know how I think about it."

Strange. I knew that Logan would say something like that. Nevertheless, it is somehow hard for me to accept that. But Logan is right. He is always right. "I know, Logan ... I know it can't come to that. But do you know what I'm really scared of?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"I'm afraid you ... well ... that you just want to forget it. That you want to pretend that it never happened. I think that would be the worst thing for me."

"Do you really think I would do such a thing to you?"

"No, not really." I smile at him shyly and he returns the smile. "Come here," he says, hugging me. I sigh. "Thanks, Logan."

"For what?"

"Just for being such a great friend."

"Well ... I can only give that back." He looks at me thoughtfully. "Do you know what we need?"

"No. What?"

"I think we just need a weekend just for us. Without James, Kendall, or anyone else. Just the two of us. Just two friends who will have a good time together. What do you think?"

Wow! I can't believe Logan has just suggested that! Just him and me, a whole weekend long?! But... "Yes, that would be great. But what about the others? James, Katie, Mrs. Knight and Camille?"

He frowns. "Well, I think Mrs. Knight already knows everything, anyway. And she might explain that to Katie as well. I'll take care of Camille. The real problem is James."

"I just don't know how to tell him. I mean, you know his attitude."

"Yes, but he's your best friend. He'll probably need more time than the others to deal with it, but I'm sure he will not let you down. Just think about how much you two have already experienced. He will need time, but eventually he will accept it. Just as Kendall, Jo and I accepted it."

I nod in agreement and feel very relieved. For the first time in a long time I have the feeling that finally everything will be fine.

 _ **Logan's point of view:**_ ****

 **(A few days later)**

I stand in front of Camille's apartment door, knock and wait. Five seconds later, the door is opened.

"Logan! Hey, how are you?" Camille smiles at me and kisses me.

"Much better. Not perfect, but better."

"Come in." She pulls me in and leads me to her couch. I sat down and look around. "Is anyone else here?"

She shakes her head. "No. Jo left half an hour ago. No one is here except us."

"That's good, because I wanted to tell you something."

"OK. Tell me."

I think about how to get started and finally tell her all about Carlos. At first she just looks confused. But the longer I tell, the more serious and astonished she becomes. When I'm done, there's silence. Finally, she says in disbelief, "Wow. I never expected anything like that. And Kendall and Jo knew it almost all the time?"

I nod. "Yup."

"Wow," she says again, still puzzled.

"Are you thinking badly about Carlos now?" I ask, worried. She shakes her head. "No of course not. Can you even think bad about Carlos? He is always so cute. Besides, I can understand him very well." She winks at me.

"Good. But there is one more thing. We decided in the hospital that we wanted to spend time together this weekend. But after talking to Carlos ... I think maybe it would be better if he and I did something together this weekend." I see the slight disappointment in her eyes. But she still seems to realize how important this is for Carlos - and somehow for me too. She sighs deeply. "Yes, I understand it. As long as you promise me that your weekend will not be like our last weekend." Her words make me smile. "You're not jealous of Carlos, are you?"

"You're an idiot, Logan Mitchell," she replies, slightly offended. I smile and lean over very close to her. "Oh, come on, Camille. You know that there is nobody else but you," I say in a low voice and kiss her. "You know, we can't spend the weekend together, but now I have some time."

"And what do we want to do?" She asks curiously.

"Mmh ... I don't know ... maybe something like that..." I whisper and kiss her again, this time more passionately. She pulls back and raises her eyebrows. "Are you strong enough for that?" She teases.

"Mmh ... good argument. I think there is only one solution to this problem. Apparently you have to do all the work," I reply to her teasing. She laughs. "Actually, that wouldn't be a problem. As long as you promise to make amends."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie. As soon as I'm completely healthy again, you'll get everything you want from me."

"I can't wait." She gives me a long kiss, which I return passionately. Then she gets up and takes my hand. "Well, come with me. Let's see how well I can take care of you."

Grinning, I follow her to her bedroom door. Camille opens it, but before she goes in, I say, "Camille?"

She looks at me questioningly. "Yes?"

"This time you have to help me make sure I'm in time for dinner in 2J."

She laughs, pulls me into her room and closes the door.


End file.
